


Growing Together

by GymBey198



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Big butts as well, Dildos, Dogs, Erotica, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Growth, Huge Pecs, Lingerie, M/M, Misunderstandings, Muscles, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Graphic Violence, Pecs, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GymBey198/pseuds/GymBey198
Summary: Henry Cavill and his gigantic tit muscles get into an explicit gay romance on set.An enigmatic writer gets Henry's attention in the most direct way possible, but falling in love isn't easy, even for handsome actors.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Henry shifted uncomfortably in the back of the BMW that picked him up from the gym. The ride back to set followed rough country roads that even the Beamer’s suspension found tough going. The handsome actor was growing bigger than ever for his latest role, and honestly his new size was making him a little self-conscious.

He certainly couldn’t fault Max’s methods. The trainer production had chosen was a big, mean-looking German who didn’t speak much English, but knew how to get results. Henry secretly enjoyed the fact that the director just wanted _size._ He could eat whatever he liked. Inhaling 6000 calories a day wasn’t difficult for a former fat kid who loved his food. The only issue was times like now: freshly pumped from a workout he felt too big for his clothes. Too big for the car in fact.

The driver took a large pothole with too much enthusiasm and he distinctly felt his big, meaty chest… jiggle. There wasn’t any another word for it. As his swollen pectoral muscles bounced up and down in his skintight t-shirt, the seatbelt caught on his right nipple drawing a soft, high-pitched gasp from his lips.

“Everything OK Mr Cavill?” The driver asked, glancing in the mirror. Not as soft as he'd thought, apparently.

“Yes, yep. Sure. Bumpy road huh?”

“Ah yes. Brandenburg… not so rich area you know. Old east.” The guy replied with a grin, taking his foot off the gas a little.

Why _were_ his nipples so sensitive right now? Could it be the injections Max was giving him? Of course his coaches had always given him ‘supplements’ in the past. It was understood every movie star got the testosterone treatment but would maintain a careful level of ignorance about it: plausible deniability was the key. But he wished sometimes he was a bit more curious about the contents of the syringes that got pumped into his growing glutes twice a week.

He had to pull his mind away from steroids and nipples as they pulled into the hotel where rehearsals were taking place. The beautiful old Prussian building framed a courtyard carpark and he spotted a battered Land Rover Defender. That was a new arrival. Most of the execs and actors were driven round in BMW 7s or Mercs. Who did the self-consciously British 4x4 belong to? 

That afternoon was run throughs and blocking with the leading actress, and a local boy who was playing her son. The kid was fun and sparky and had no problem memorising his lines. The only issue came when wardrobe took Henry aside to try on a waistcoat and breeches. He could barely get them up his legs and there was no chance they’d ever contain his chest. Apparently he'd already outgrown his measurements from a couple of weeks before, but wasn’t sure whether to feel proud or embarrassed - maybe both - as he handed the outfit back to the runner with an apologetic grimace.

Straight after rehearsal he pulled on a tight blue vest and joggers and headed to catering. Got to get those calories in. His new diet meant he could pile a plate with whatever he liked, then head back for seconds. A few minutes later his young costar appeared at the table and looked rather hard at Henry’s overflowing plate, in that unselfconscious way kids have.

Then he looked rather hard at Henry’s overflowing vest.

"Henry, warum hast du Möpse?"

Henry smiled awkwardly. His school-boy German got him to ‘why’ and ‘have’ and no further. He shrugged helplessly. The awkward pause was broken by a sudden bark of laughter from over his shoulder. A tall young man appeared beside him and ruffled the kid's hair, admonished him in rapid German and shooed him out of the room.

“What was he saying?” Henry asked nervously. Looking up at the guy’s lopsided grin, he knew he had been the butt of a joke.

“Ummm. I’m not sure how to translate politely,”Huh, a British accent. Was this Mr Land Rover? “I suppose, ‘Why do you have boobs?”’ He nodded down at Henry’s huge chest which suddenly felt enormous, quivering in his tight vest.

Was that really what people were thinking? And this kid was the only one honest enough to say it to his face? “Errrr, well... Maybe I have been overdoing it in the gym a bit…” he tailed off and gave an awkward giggle. That wasn't like him. Why did the man make him so self-conscious?

“Although Möpse could also be ‘bread’ so…who knows what he thinking. Maybe he’s off carbs. You know how these actors are.”

The man picked up a roll from Henry’s meal, took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and returned it to the plate.

“Hmmm, stale. But these… these looks positively ripe.” The taller man seized a handful of Henry’s bulging chest. Even through the vest, Henry’s pec overflowed from the stranger’s strong grip as he kneaded the succulent muscle.

“Max has earned his bonus I’d say.”

Henry should have pulled away but the shock of the stranger’s confidence threw him… and at the same time his judgement was clouded by the unfamiliar sensations of having his.. his what? His tit fondled? Oh fuck. What was he thinking? Why didn’t he move away? Why didn’t he hit the guy? Wait this guy knows Max? 

Caught in conflicting thoughts, he looked down passively at the perverted display of his massive chest being gently but firmly molested. Wait, was that quiet low moaning sound coming him? And then he noticed the long curving outline in the other man's tight jeans. Surely that couldn’t possibly be real?

‘Oh. Oh fuck!’ The man’s thumbnail had thrummed briefly over his swollen nipple and he gasped from the erotic sensations shooting through his breast meat.

Suddenly, “Henry!”; a yell as the door opened. He whipped round to see the wardrobe runner hurry in, just as his chest dropped softly back into place.

“Can you come to wardrobe now to check the fit on the new pants? Sorry to be a pain.”

Somehow he managed to mumble out a “Sure, yeah I’ll be right there. No problem”

The runner nodded her gratitude and darted off.

Instantly a strong hand was on his thick buttocks. “Ripe here as well. I’m glad to see.” He had turned his back on the wrong guy. The man's low, lewd voice in his ear made his whole body quiver. A tongue tip teased his vulnerable ear lobe.

“Better go see if you can squeeze this into your new costume, Mr Cavill.A pleasure meeting you.”

A bark of laughter and a firm smack on the arse. Henry scarpered out of the room, terribly conscious of his butt bouncing as he fled.

\---

Henry got to bed early that evening. Stripped off and settled between the crisp hotel sheets, he allowed his mind wander a bit. The second fitting had gone well. Wardrobe had given him a bit of room to grow into the costumes. He was grateful the nice old woman running the sewing room didn't feel the need for small talk about his body. All business these Germans. The room was a little island of calm where everyone spoke just enough English to tell him what they needed, but no more. Of course that had left him a lot of time alone with his thoughts.

Inevitably, they drifted back to his encounter at the catering table. Who the hell was that guy? And why had Henry been so... so passive with him? Letting himself be touched like that, and basically in public! And that cheeky kid joking about his 'breasts'. OK, it wasn't the first time someone had made a comment that maybe his chest was growing a little more than it should, but it was his body. Or was it? If he was honest, he knew that part of the reason he kept landing roles in big projects was because he let his body became the property of the production during shooting. They could pump him up or slim him down and he had always been happy to be ordered around. Still, the boy's comment made him self-conscious, and that made him indignant, until he had finally worked his way up to righteous anger.

Now in bed his thoughts kept returning to the tall British man; kept thinking about the smirk that was always hovering on his lips. It was like he was laughing at Henry, but at the same time, as if he desired him? He let himself imagine what those lips would feel like caressing his nipple, and instinctively his hands came up to feel his chest. The size and weight was still new to him. And the softness. No other trainer has let him get this... juicy. Sighing gently, he pressed the two warm mounds together, making a small valley between them. Pec cleavage. The idea made him giggle.

An involuntary image of the man's not-quite-handsome face: their blue eyes meeting, a tongue darting out to lavish Henry's muscle tits with hungry licks and kisses.

Henry licked his own thumbs and very gently brought them down to caress the tender nipples. The perky little nubs glistened pink and shiny with saliva and for a second he imagined squeezing them and making them squirt. Crossing his arms, he hefted the meaty slabs again, pressing them tight together, then closed his eyes. He tried to picture the man's face - cynical, teasing, aroused - as he had run his thumb nail deftly over his nipple that afternoon. Henry tried to copy the motion. Pleasure, instantly, everywhere. A weak little moan - high-pitched for such a big man. No wait, not pleasure everywhere. Pleasure thrumming through the big mounds of his tits. Pleasure running down from them to his.. to his cock? No. Somewhere beyond that.

He dropped a hand down, past his hard prick, searching. His fingers still slippery with saliva, he groped and rubbed between his thick legs and the fold where his huge glutes pressed against the mattress. Groped until they worked their way down to the tight pucker of his asshole, already moist with sweat, and made another shot of pleasure ripple up his body to earth itself in his nipples.

Shocked and elated and buzzing with the new sensation, he instantly became greedy. Having discovered this new connection he needed _more_. He needed everything at once. HIs hands fumbled inexpertly, trying to stimulate his firm little hole and his bouncing chest at the same time. It was impossible. He needed three hand!. And his huge legs and ass were getting in the way of his reach. Whimpering in frustration, he rolled over and pushed his chest down into the bed. It wasn't perfect, but by rubbing his tits against the sheets, he could start little tremors in his nipples. He arched his back, spread his thighs wide, slobbered hungrily all over his fingers and then his hands reached back between his buttocks. Now he could finally work!

He ran his fingers back and forth across the tight pink ring, and every touch sent sparks flying in his head. He slowly circled the tip of his index finger round and round the opening. Now closer. Now further away. The pink pucker flared and seemed to open up chasing after his fingertips. A tremor ran through his beefy white rump in anticipation. His body needed more! He plunged his face into the pillows and bit down hard as he slipped a finger inside himself. Rapture. Moans coming from somewhere deep inside his body. The man again, kissing him. He kissed back ferociously, soaking the pillowcase stuffed in his mouth. He ground his breasts into the bed desperate for release. Another finger. A loud squeal escaped his lips, burying itself in the bedding as a long, shuddering orgasm ran through his entire body. Spreading out from his ass it consumed him to his toes and fingertips. It nearly blanked out his mind. Almost as an afterthought, his cock spurted watery semen down his thighs.

"Mr Cavill! All OK in there?" 

Damn it! Who was this? Some kid from production checking up on him? How loud had he been? It must have sounded like a violent attack. Rudely startled before he even had a chance to settle into post-orgasmic bliss, he looked across at his reflection in the mirrored wardrobes that faced the bed. God damn he looked lewd. His huge curving body was still trembling from... wait, from playing with his anus and his chest? God he looked like a slut. And he'd behaved like a slut. Dipping his hand between his thighs, he got cum on his fingers and brought it to his mouth. Disappointing: flavourless and clear. Like always when he was roiding. The balls really do shut down.

"Yes, fine thank you. Sorry for the disturbance. Stubbed my toe."

Polite even when interrupted. That's how you stay in people's good books, he figured. And that plausible deniability.  
With his own seed still in his mouth, another thought came on him unasked for. I bet that man pumps out delicious loads.

He slept well that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some gym time and a special delivery. I promise to start doing some story in the next chapter!

Henry arrived early for his morning training session. Filming was deep in the German countryside miles from anywhere, so the studio had thrown together a rough-and-ready gym just for him in an old storage depot near the hotel. He loved having his own place to train even if it was pretty basic. Having privacy to focus on his work with Max was worth it. The two men suited each other well. Their training plan was straightforward - heavy compound lifts, mostly - and the language barrier cut out any chit-chat. Still, they’d established a quiet camaraderie that suited Henry down to the ground.

This morning he'd been a bit cheeky, asking to train chest instead of back. Last night’s playtime with his sensitive nipples was still in his head and he wanted to see what a fresh pump would add to those sensations. But no. Back was on the schedule, so back it would be. He’d have better luck trying to persuade a brick. Still, he worked as hard as ever, forcing his mind down into his lats to focus on that big sweep of muscle. The one that looked so good flaring out from his trim waist making a muscular diamond with his broad shoulders.

Max really pushed him today. Pulldowns, pullups, rows, deadlifts - all heavy, all slow and controlled. The trainer loved form and precision, and recorded every detail of his charge’s strength and size, proud of the machine he was building. One last exercise. Drenched with sweat, Henry pulled off his vest and gulped down water straight from the cooler. Fuck it felt good to make his body ache from physical strain. He bent over, flexing his knees, gently arching his spine, and heaved the bar up to start his barbell rows.

“Smooth! Keep it smooth” Max chided him from the side. There would be no cheating on from. No jerking the weight up.

“Slower” the coach ordered.

“No! More slower”

Henry gasped for air. His arms were on the edge of cramping. But he kept the weight moving. Up, down. Up, down.  
He had to flex his massive glutes and thighs to hold himself steady, pushing his body weight down into the floor.

“Fertig! Good work.” He dropped the weight and fell forward onto his hands and knees.

“Yes. Good work Mr Cavill”

That voice. From directly behind him. He twisted round. The man was sat on a weight bench just a couple of meters away. And Henry was on his knees, looking back over his shoulder as the man shamelessly ran an appreciate eye down Henry's body. His thoughts flashed back to last night, arching his back in the bedroom mirrors like a pin-up girl. And now the man had contrived to get an even more lewd view of him. He felt violated. Like he was some kind of object on display. And in the back of his mind… maybe he liked that.

“Max, can we do a progress check?”, Richard asked. Max nodded, heading over to the lockers to get his measures.

The guy stood up and took the two strides over to where Henry was kneeling on the floor. With a smile, he reached down to flick a loose curl away from Henry’s forehead, then offered his hand:

“Hi. Richard. We’ve met. But I believe I didn't introduce myself yet.”

Henry took the offered hand and regained his feet.

The man - Richard now - went on, “I guess yesterday I was a little… distracted. You wouldn’t recognise me. I’m the author.”

“Author?”

“Yes. You know, a writer. Of books."

Ah! Realisation dawned. Richard was R.M.Bosworth. The man had written a cult bestseller last year, and like every other vaguely historical novel it had been snatched up for production in the hope of turning it into a new Game of Thrones. Henry hadn't expected him to be quite so young. Or tall. Or... handsome? Kind of? He thought authors were thoughtful arty types or old men with huge beards and bigger bellies.

“Herr Bosworth”, Max was back and ready to work.

“OK, shall I record?” Richard asked, pulling out a notebook and sitting back. Before Henry knew what was happening Max was all over him with a tape measure, reading out numbers in German which Richard jotted down. Arms, Chest, Waist, Left Thigh, Right Thigh, Ass as well apparently. All had to be checked and noted. Finally they were done. Richard frowned. Max didn’t look too satisfied either.

“Is everything OK?” Henry queried. He knew he'd made huge progress. Knew he'd gained more mass than ever before. Were they angry that he wasn't as ripped as when he played Superman? They had said he could eat what he wanted! God why did all this make him feel so vulnerable? 

Max and Richard spoke rapid German to each other. It didn’t sound particularly positive. Then again German rarely does. Richard stood up abruptly. He wasn’t hugely muscled like the two gym rats, but he was taller. And he had the air of someone who was used to getting his way. Just as casually as the day before he took Henry’s chest in his hands - this time both sides - and raised it up, pressing the pecs together. Henry knew this was just how he had played with them the night before… No, don't get carried away with that thought! He watched the hands on his chest, hoping Richard wouldn't touch his nipples again. He didn't want Max to see him so sensitive.

“Da. Ja? Perfekt” Richard looked to Max and raised an eyebrow. As if to say ‘Why aren’t we here already?” Not a patient man apparently.

More inexplicable German followed, until Max seemed to concede

“OK. Wir schaffen dass.” Apparently he had lost the argument. Or... German conversation. Hard to say.

Suddenly Richard's hand was resting in the small of his back, guiding him away from Max. So was he finally going to be told what was going on? 

“Alright. Henry, you look incredible. I’m so impressed, really. You’re very close to what we need for shooting. But we only have two weeks left to prepare and we need some more… more size. Especially here” - he cupped a swollen pec - “and here” - his other hand reached down and rested on the curving buttocks. Suddenly Henry found himself held in the other man’s arms, looking up at him. OK. He wanted more! He felt relief, but also surprise, and a little... excitement?

“Are you OK with growing more there?”

Henry thought about the kid yesterday, asking about his breasts. That had been embarrassing. He thought about how large his butt had looked in the mirror this morning. But then he thought about last night. He thought about the way his huge soft chest felt when he squeezed it. How he had been almost unconscious with pleasure from his nipples and hole being teased. And he thought how he had imagined kissing this man and it had made cum squirt over his legs without him even touching himself…

“Yes, I think so.” He smiled. He’d been taught always to smile. And he got a smile back.

“Very good. So we’re going to change up your… supplementation a bit.” Richard grinned and it was happy and lascivious all at once.

“We have a new formulations called SSS. Site Specific… well, you figure out the last word. We can inject these into large muscles like the pectorals or the glutes and it’ll focus growth there. Sound good?”

Damn. Yes that did sound interesting. “Ummmm. Yeah sounds incredible. I’d not heard of that before. I guess there’s some side-effects?”

“Well, I mean the usual. Nothing too bad. Along with the growth there’s going to be an increase in sensitivity in those areas. Do you think you can handle that?”

More sensitive? More?! He had to suppress a little moan of anticipation. What would tonight be like if he got them? And the night after that?

“Alright, let’s give it a go. Doctor-approved right?”

“Of course, everything double-checked for our star. Thanks for being a team player on this. I’ve got to run so I’ll leave you in Max’s capable hands. Oh, one other thing. The chest hair…could it go?”

Henry glanced down at the dark sweaty curls on his pecs.

“Sure. Anything for the role!”

“Who said anything about a role?”

Another grin, another slap on the ass, and Richard turned on his heel and strode out into the car park, leaving Henry in shock once again.

“Henry. Komm.” Max beckoned him over to take his new supplements.

—

In the car back to the hotel he phoned reception

“Yes, it’s Henry. Can I ask, do you have an aesthetician”

“An Ay…?”

“Aesthetician? Spa? …Waxing?”

“Oh wax! Yes! Hair removal. Yes of course.”

“OK great. Could they come to my room at six p… at eighteen-zero-zero?”

“Eighteen. Zero. Zero. Yes. Very good Mr Cavill”

The rest of the day flew by. There was too much work to do as production geared up. He was needed by everyone, but had to do very little. His job was to sit still, shut up, and do as he was told. And that he never really had a problem with. He desperately wanted to ask someone, anyone, about Richard. While being lit, costumed, sound-checked, voice-coached, styled, and made-up, he tried to figure out a way of broaching the topic of the man without seeming suspicious. Of course, it was only his naughty conscience that had him thinking it would be suspicious for an actor to ask about the writer of the production he was starring in.

The lady who came to wax him was punctual, powerfully built and spoke barely two words of English. His big chest was done in a matter of minutes. Then she kept going. His abs were quickly dealt with. Then she pulled down his towel and started applying wax to his curly dark pubic hair. Henry tried to object but it was too late. She shrugged stoically, with a look that said 'It's on now. What're we gonna do?'. And she was right. So he did exactly what he'd done all day: be politely passive and just let her get on with it. So for the second time in twenty four hours Henry found himself naked on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. This time, however, there was no risk of being overwhelmed by arousal as the hair was ripped from between his cheeks. He could only marvel at the woman's stamina!

After she left, he had to lie down on the bed to recover. Inevitably that meant he was confronted by his own heaving chest. Was it bigger already? Or did it look more massive because it was smooth? Max had only made the first injections this morning. If they worked, Henry would ask for bigger quantities tomorrow. He started to caress the left pec, closing his eyes and picturing it bigger. How big could he go realistically? 20%? 50%? Double?! God he would look like a freak. That thought sent an involuntary shudder through his body. Part pleasure, part shame. For a moment he thought he felt some kind of _heat_ deep inside the muscle he was fondling. No. Surely just his over-active imagination.

A knock at the door. It seems this week he was Man, Interrupted.

"Package for you Mr Cavill." The girl handed over a small parcel, neatly wrapped.  
"It was left at reception with instructions to bring it up. Apparently it's urgent?"

Henry had no clue what it could be, but took the box and returned to his place on the bed. Inside, under layers of tissue paper, he found… well what would he call it. A posing pouch? A thong? It had a small satin pouch with skinny straps that tied into bows at either hip. And at the back, the straps joined in a tiny triangle of delicate lace. The whole think was a soft baby pink. It felt so unfamiliar in his hands. Ridiculously small but also strong somehow.

A crisp handwritten card slipped out of the tissue paper:

'Your normal underwear must be getting a little tight.  
This will suit you perfectly.

R'

He wants _me_ to wear this? Henry couldn’t believe it. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. The handsome, masculine face with the powerful jaw that had women swooning all over the internet. The powerful build, the broad shoulders… he slipped off his robe and flexed his arms, admiring the thickness of his biceps and triceps. But then that morning, when Richard had stood so close to him at the gym, touching him in such a confident way - such a… boyfriend way - on the ass, on his tits like they were his to play with. And he, Henry, had done nothing. He had even enjoyed it.

Still looking in the mirror, he tried to slip the skimpy little briefs up his legs. No luck. They wouldn't even pass his muscular quads. He had to undo the bows, fumbling with them in the half light from the table lamp. There! Better. He slipped his cock into the little pouch, filling it neatly, then reached back between his legs to pull the strap up and round between the smooth insides of his thighs, turning this way and that to tie the straps on either side. No. To loose. He jiggled round a little, tied everything a little tighter, pulled it a little higher, and with a soft sigh felt the back strap rub gently over the edge of his newly hairless hole. Smooth pink satin on smooth pink flesh. Buzzing with satisfaction, he looked up at the mirror and gasped. It did suit him just perfectly. The soft pink with his pale skin and dark hair. The tight straps running over his muscular hips and then… here he turned… biting ever so slightly into the meaty curve of his rump. He couldn’t believe how soft and massive his ass looked, freshly waxed and blushing as if embarrassed by the attention it was getting.

He knelt on the bed with his back to the mirror, flexed his biceps and looked over his shoulder to see the effect. He admired the powerful muscularity, then his gaze fell to the delicate pink panties barely containing the fleshy mass of his ass. He leant forward slowly onto his hands and knees, arching his back, straining to watch in the mirror as his cheeks spread open and the strap was pulled firmly up against his pussy. He moaned softly at the sweet sensation. This creature in the mirror. This is what he was now. God he was beautiful!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry messes up, but he works hard to make things better. A huge dick is finally revealed.

Henry was woken by an insistent knocking at the door. 

“Yes what is it?”, he mumbled. 

“Mr Cavill, the table read is starting now. They’re expecting you in the main hall.”

Fuck. He checked his phone. 10:30. How could he sleep in so late?

“I’ll be right there.”

Pulling back the covers, he remembered instantly why he’d slept late. His morning semi was pushing eagerly on the tiny scrap of pink satin holding it in. Satin soaked with layers of dry semen. 

He’d been up so late last night. With his old boxers stuffed in his mouth to ensure he wasn’t disturbed, his fingers stroked and pushed and probed at his freshly smooth man pussy. Fingertips moved back and forth between his ass and lips to keep them wet and slippery, and he’d savoured the sweet, light musk of sweat from round his hole. Then the richer, naughtier tastes from inside. His nipples were still pink, tender and swollen from the frantic rubbing and squeezing they’d endured in his pursuit of more shuddering, body-shattering orgasms. 

Rolling off the bed, he tugged the tight little panties free from his beefy butt and went to throw them in the overflowing hamper. On second thoughts, better not to run them through the hotel laundry! He took a quick sniff of the naughty, sticky smell of his own sex then put them back in their box for later. No time to shower! He tugged on a loose training jumper and sweatpants, squirted on some cologne to try and hide his scent, and headed downstairs to the script reading. 

—

He was very late. Everyone was waiting for him, and what was worse, everyone was terribly polite about it. He hunkered down in his chair and took a coffee from the assistant who’d knocked him up, noting Richard’s rangy silhouette lounging on a sofa set back from the table. Presumably he was here to observe and critique the transition from book to screen. Richard would also apparently have the chance to observe Henry’s meaty backside overflowing the edges of a small dining chair for an entire afternoon.

“I’m sorry Kasper. I’m late and I apologise for that. Won’t happen again.”

His entrance had interrupted their director, a kindly, older Danish man who’d built a solid career keeping actors on-side and not rocking the boat.

“That’s OK Henry. You’re here now. Let’s get going.”

The mild irritation in his voice didn’t fade away during the table read. Henry knew he wasn’t on form. Still muddled with sleep, tired and horny, he was in a Sunday-morning mood and it was showing in his performance. The intensity wasn’t there. Without the physicality of moving and touching, the connection he’d felt with the cast during rehearsals got lost. These were just… words one after another. He shifted his bulk on the little chair, somehow feeling his massive size made his failure more prominent. Even worse, his concentration was thrown imagining Richard’s disapproving gaze on his broad back. His cheeks flushed prettily with embarrassment. He would’ve so loved to impress the man. 

After the first hour Kasper called a halt. “Everyone, take five. Grab a coffee OK?”

Relieved, Henry headed to the door that led to the break room. “Henry, if we could have a word?”. Kasper was standing by the table with Richard beside him. He headed over to the two men fully aware that he was about to get a bollocking. A polite bollocking, but still.

“Henry.” Kasper started, with a worried smile “I’m concerned. It feels like you’ve not grasped the character fully yet. Your relation to the others is… well it’s…”

“It’s wrong.” Richard completed for him. No smile here. Just concern. “Look, I’m only here until the afternoon. Can we talk? I think we need to sort this now and then you guys can move forward”

Henry was blind-sided. This seemed serious. The author might have a casting veto. Involuntarily his mouth softened into a sweet moue of worry and he met Richard’s gaze with uncertain eyes, open and willing to do his best. 

“Of course. Right now?”, his lip trembled softly

“Give me fifteen minutes. I need to clear some notes with Helena then I’ll meet you in your room.”

“Ok sure. It’s number 120. First floor.” Henry, already chastened, didn’t think to question it.

Mollified, Richard headed off to accost his leading lady. Kasper patted Henry’s arm awkwardly and gave him a small smile. “He’s tough. But let him guide you. The man knows what he wants and he knows how to get it.”

Henry hurried up to his room feeling like a naughty kid. He threw open the windows, trying to disperse the sweaty, spermy scent of last night’s playtime. Quickly pulling dirty clothes off the armchair, he glanced in the mirror and saw dirt on his jumper and sweatpants. He better change. He couldn’t make a bad impression now. Not to mention, if Richard were mad, it mightn’t be a bad idea to look a little more.. enticing. What did he have to wear that was vaguely clean? A baby blue cashmere jumper. Yes fine, that looked good on him. He pulled it on, stretching the soft fabric over the new mass of his chest. OK, it wasn’t a perfect fit anymore, but hey that couldn’t harm him with Richard right? It wouldn’t hurt to show the man how much he was growing, and how willing he was to take instruction. The last thing he wanted was to be seen as some dumb, up-himself movie star. 

His eye kept getting drawn to the box. He had to right? The idea of feeling the soft panties squeezing his arse again was too sweet. He still had time! He struggled into them, yanking the straps roughly up his bubble butt, yelping as they grazed his tender hole. Then he pulled out his shortest, tightest workout shorts. They had been small on him before, but now they were practically pornographic. He hoiked them up, not caring that they clearly showed the outline of his small bulge. Navy shorts so… white trainers? Yes perfect. Classic. Done. He returned to the mirror. 

Wow. 

For a moment he just enjoyed the view. He tried not to get too vain with all the praise that was heaped on his looks in the media, but damn he was a handsome man. Those thick, muscular heroic legs bursting from the short shorts; the massive V of his torso; the classic proportions of his face, framed by dark curls. And the new additions: the fertile swell of his pecs and glutes only added to the sense of… generosity, willingness, fecundity. He practiced a quick, relaxed smile at his reflection and allowed himself to stroke a nipple through the tightly-stretched cashmere. ‘Uhhhh’. The sigh burst from his lips and his cock began to harden in his panties, pulling the string against his tight pucker. A vicious circle. Tingling with pleasure he stroked his other nipple and arched his back to seek out the sensations spreading from his ass. 

“Henry. Hi.” Richard walked in without knocking, carrying a weekend bag. He stopped in his tracks. His mouth slightly open. His eyes shining. Whether in lust or laughter Henry couldn’t tell. But those eyes raked hungrily over the big man posing like a page three girl in front of him. 

Recovering himself he continued, “Shall we get started? We have a lot to talk about. Sorry I had to bring my carry-on - I’m heading straight to the airport after we finish here”

Henry nodded guiltily and offered him one of the armchairs that looked out onto the balcony, taking the chair opposite for himself. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your gift.” Richard smiled.

“I’m sorry?” Henry replied, all innocence.

Richard nodded down to Henry’s massive thighs, pressed even wider than usual by the seat of the chair. Sitting down had made his tiny shorts ride up higher, stretched by his glutes, and the pink laces of the panties were clearly visible against his pale, muscular quads. 

“Oh. Yes. Thank you.” He stuttered and blushed, feeling utterly embarrassed. He felt his cock stiffened in its pink satin pouch, apparently excited by his shame.

“So Henry.” Richard was all business again. “I understand you’ve read the scripts, but I’m right in saying you haven’t read my book?” 

“Ah no, I did try but I think it was a bit beyond me.” Henry’s rueful apology seemed to pass muster.

“That’s no problem. I know it’s… sort of an acquired taste. My writing is kind of convoluted. Intentionally. But I think that means you’ve missed some elements of Steerpike’s character. Maybe you could tell me how you see him from the scripts?"

Nervous, Henry bit his lip and tried to think for. For once he had an opportunity to really look at Richard. He guessed 6’3, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones, made harder by the tight crop of his brown hair. His eyes were grey shot through with blue. Thoughtful, but demanding. The man could be forceful, or maybe angry, violent even once the layers of irony and erudition were pulled back. His body wasn’t that of a scholar though. He was strong, with long limbs and broad shoulders; elegant proportions like a decathlete; built by years of sports and a life outdoors, not pumped up in the gym like his own bulky body. And another difference: where Henry’s shorts held the firm little package of his plumped up four inch cock, Richard’s tight black jeans showed a long, thick silhouette: at least seven inches of thick meat curving off towards his left hip. Was he hard? Surely yes. Nobody was that big flaccid. Henry had been in enough locker rooms to know that.

Richard cocked an eyebrow. Oh! He was still waiting for an answer.

“He’s physically strong. Huge actually. Which is why you wanted me I suppose.” He gestured down at the thighs barely squeezed into his chair. “But… I feel like he has a hole inside. He’s missing something that makes him human? He cares very deeply for the people he’s close to. For his mistress and her child. And he’s willing and able to commit acts of violence to protect them.” Here he paused, thinking over the scene they had rehearsed yesterday. “Somehow I think he’s incomplete, and that scares him away from giving himself fully to another person.”

“Well well, Mr Cavill. Very impressive. Not just a pretty… package.” Henry blushed again under Richard’s shameless flattery. But he still felt like squirming with glee at the compliment. 

“You’re quite right, he is missing something. In the scripts they wanted only to imply it… that’s why you wouldn’t know exactly what it is. But I’m rather flattered how far you were able to get on your own. The script writers have done a good job.”

“So what’s wrong with him?”, Henry was enthused by praise from the younger guy. He’d always loved the nerdy secrets of stories, the ‘lore’ that would have embarrassed a lot of grown men. “What happened to him?” 

“Let’s not say ‘wrong’. The clue is in the name. Do you know what a steer is?”

“It’s a cow. A young male cow.”

“Sort of yes. I see growing up on Jersey wasn’t wasted on you,” Richard grinned. “It’s a young male cow, past puberty, that can’t reproduce. That’s been castrated.”

A pregnant pause.

“You mean he’s… he hasn’t got…”

“Exactly. So with a steer, the animal is allowed to grow, it gets big and strong, develops ‘male’ muscle mass, and then it gets the snip. They’re more docile that way: there’s less aggression. You noticed Steerpike can be violent when he needs to be. But it’s always judged. There’s always purpose to it. Then of course the balance of hormones changes the meat they produce. Beef from castrated animals is fattier, more succulent, juicy. And sweet, without the hard edge of testosterone.”

“Why did you put all this into a character? Into a story?”

“Well I grew up on a beef farm, for a start!” Richard laughed, the same hard bark that had startled Henry when they first met. “And I suppose I was looking for a new story. Think about fantasy or sci-fi or history or whatever it is you read. The personal story is always the same: the hero wants his woman, the hero gets his woman. Or the hero doesn’t get his woman, and then we call it a tragedy. I was curious to see if I could motivate a hero, a warrior, without that old-fashioned structure.”

“So this emptiness in Steerpike. I felt that. It’s not just the obvious… thing that he is missing. It’s that it changes the ways he can feel about everyone around him. He can never have a romance, he can never feel desire, he can never have children. He’s made lonely by his loss.”

“Exactly!” Richard sat forward, enthused. “So this young kid who he adores and protects, their relationship is shot through by a regret that he’ll never reproduce.”

“And Leda… he can love her, but he will never be a lover or a husband to her. That’s the hollowness he’s always feeling.”

Richard jumped to his feet in triumph, grinning. “You’ve got it! Yes!”

Henry rose too. Euphoric. The relief of cracking the role. The warm sunshine on his back. This handsome man in his bedroom. He put his arms round Richard’s neck and hugged him. Swollen tits swelled up against the man’s hard chest, and his small, firm bulge pressed eagerly against the shaft in Richard’s pants. He took all these sensations in and locked them away to enjoy later.

“But wait,” he paused and drew back from Richard, who kept his arms tight around Henry’s waist, holding them together at the crotch, “Tell me. Why did you choose me for Steerpike?”

“I didn’t. I rejected you twice.” Richard laughed again, distracting Henry with a show of small, straight teeth and deep red tongue. 

Not sure whether to take offence, Henry’s eyes widened in faux innocence, “So I must have won you over somehow. What could it be about me that you like so much?”, and he glanced down between them where his tits jostled for space against Richard’s pecs.

“Well. I turned you down because you’re too beautiful.”

“Me?”, Henry pouted with mock incredulity. Getting a little cocky: “Surely not?”

“Mmmm strange I know. But true. I just didn’t think someone so sexy could show the vulnerability and insecurity I wanted. And I didn’t think it would be realistic. People shouldn’t react to Steerpike the same way they react to Henry. But production insisted. Big star, big muscles, all that. Then the other day, when I bumped into you with your bread rolls and your big innocent eyes… well, I was convinced. You acted vulnerable and confused… exceptionally well.”

“Well I know Steerpike doesn’t get to show it, but I’m also pretty good at ‘romantic’ and ‘sexy’ too.”

“Really Mr Cavill? Well, I will have to test your range myself.”

Richard lowered his face to Henry’s waiting mouth. Their lips met in a kiss. Almost chaste at first, Henry felt uncertain, feeling his way forward like an awkward school boy. The taller man’s grip shifted to his rump, forcing him up onto his toes and throwing his weight forward unsteadily against Richard’s strong frame. But the warmth of those lips; those arms wrapped round him with such confidence; the fingers that slipped under the waistband of his shorts, stroking the smooth pink skin of his glutes: Henry melted. He wanted this. He threw himself hungrily into the kiss, surrendering himself completely to the feeling of lust radiating from his heavy chest down to the deep cleft between his cheeks. A soft keening in the back of his throat turned quickly to whimpering as Richard pressed his advantage, prising open Henry’s lips with his hot tongue and invading the willing mouth that received him eagerly. 

Richard pulled Henry forward abruptly, dropping back into his chair. The sudden move pulled Henry into a straddle over the arms: his knees spread wide and his back arched, thrusting his swollen breasts out in front of him for balance. With a loud rip, his skimpy shorts split clean down the back. The rapid growth of his swollen ass and the flexing of his glutes in this new, lewd position had finally defeated them. With a grunt Richard tore away the remains of the tiny garment then yanked the soft cashmere sweater up over the heaving mounds bouncing in front of his face. 

Henry gasped with the sudden sensation of air on his so-tender nipples. For a brief moment, both men were still. Henry rapt, Richard agog at the smooth perky muscle breasts that filled his vision. He met Henry’s gaze with a look of total adoration, and for just a moment seemed unsure of himself. Henry took his chance to tease this man who had treated him with such aloof detachment. Pouting just a little, he arched his back extra deep, and pushed his pecs together, pressing Richard’s face into that soft deep valley just as he had daydreamed last night and the night before. He heard a muffled groan from somewhere under the huge meaty pillows, then a mouth opening… and for the first time another man showering his breasts with kisses, licks, bites, moving across the tender surface, and every warm, wet sensation sent tingling, pleasurable shocks through his whole body. 

Richard became rougher. Opening wide, he took thick slabs of muscle tit between his teeth and bit down until Henry squealed. But as soon as he let up, Henry heard himself babbling ‘More, more… please… more’, and Richard would bite down on another part of his milky chest. Then small, white, sharp teeth found a nipple, nipped down on the aureola oh so gently, and flickered the tip of his tongue expertly across the swollen nub. Henry saw stars. He may have blacked out. Right before that, he might have sighed ‘I love you!’. In that instant he didn’t know his own name or anything else except the exquisite pleasure-pain-lust throbbing out from the mouth of this divine man suckling on his udders.

At last Richard released him. He looked up at Henry’s beautiful face, his tousled sweaty curls, the open pink ‘O’ of his lips, and knew he had regained the upper hand. His cocky grin reappeared, and Henry felt a new sensation - warm, wet but hard - pressing insistently between his juicy buttocks and nestling against the tight little circle of his hole.

“Baby, look.” Richard nodded towards the corner of the room, where a mirror reflected their bodies drenched in afternoon sunlight.

Henry twisted round to see… Now it was his turn to freeze in shock. His own huge body was a vision in soft white marble. Pink and white and blue in the deep shadows thrown by his curves, the heavy globes of his ass trembled gently, supported by thick thighs that bulged with muscle strong enough to take the strain of holding him in this pornographic pose. But arching up between his glutes was a cock bigger than he’d ever imagined. Erect, it looked a foot long, thick and wickedly curved. With a huge flared head thrusting out from a juicy foreskin. As if in mockery of Henry’s earlier attempts to tease him, Richard flexed his cock slightly back and forth, making his deep red glans slap wetly against the impossibly tight virgin boy-pussy buried in Henry’s cleft. Thick strings of precum strung themselves between weapon and target and spattered across the massive ass muscles that suddenly seemed soft and vulnerable faced with this giant shaft.

Henry’s mind reeled. “Richard… Please…”

But he never got the chance to finish his plea.

“Dr Bosworth. Three minutes!”, the omnipresent runner called through the door.

Richard released his grip on Henry’s tits and the jiggled slowly back into place. “Saved by the bell, huh?”

Henry was speechless. He stepped back to allow Richard up, backing away from the huge cock. “Touch it, it won’t hurt you. Well, not like that.” 

Henry reached out and took the massive glans in his hand. In his mind, the deep red skin was scalding hot. He squeezed gently. A bead of precum formed at the opening of the urethra. Rapt, he dropped to his knees and swirled the tip of his tongue delicately over the cock head, lapping up the sweet clear fluid. He smiled up at Richard who met his submissive look with one of pure lust. He began to open his lips wider, to stretch them open round the incredible member. 

“No. Stop. Enough.” Richard backed up, his shaft throbbing with frustrated need. “If we start this I’ll lose control, and then it will hurt you. And… I don’t want our first time to be like that.”

Henry remained on his knees. His empty mouth continued to pout for a second around the cock that had been taken from him. He sighed. Suddenly dejected. 

“When can I see you again?”

He got up and pressed close to Richard, trying to negotiate a cuddle. He still had on the baby blue jumper. It was still pulled up high over the massive shelf of his chest. 

“I’ll be back in two weeks. And I’ll think about you every day until then.”

“Two weeks! Oh…” The doe eyes again. 

“But, look, I’ll write to you. And I’ll send you some presents alright? I think you’ll enjoy them.”

Richard grabbed his bag and pulled Henry to him with an arm round the waist. One kiss, and then he left. Henry fell back on the bed and slipped a hand down into his panties. It would be another very late night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some smutty toy play and lingerie... Henry has to warm up for bigger things to come ;)

That evening Henry was still buzzing with horny elation and need. The first nervous, sweet kiss; the feel of Richard’s massive cock pressed against his little pussy; the moment he, Henry Cavill, had dropped to his knees and almost taken the huge head of that same cock between his oh-so-famous lips; these scenes played over and over in his head, driving him from blissful reverie to aching hunger and back again several times an hour. He couldn’t - a little narcissistically - replaying those moments from Richard’s point of view. He imagined how thick and soft his cleavage must have felt pressed over Richard's angular face.

Now his phone lit up.

<You have a delivery. R.>

This must be Richard’s number? Of course the man had found Henry’s without even asking.

As he was about to reply ‘Where?’, another message:

<Outside the door of your room>

Smart ass.

Henry padded to the door and peeked out. The corridor was empty, but on the floor was a black package. Tingling with anticipation, he returned to the bed and knelt on the mattress with the box between his knees.

<Got it. Can I open it? Please?>

<So polite! Of course baby. I hope you like it. Careful you don’t miss the subtle metaphor…>

Henry slipped off the ribbon and opened the box. On top of a pile of black tissue paper, a single pink rose, tightly furled. Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. Sure, Richard had played it off like a joke, but the man might be kinda sweet after all. The rose’s tight petals gave off a very light, fresh, green scent.

<Ha! Yes, I think I just about understood that one. Very layered ;)>

<Keep going>

Alright, OK! Another box: Agent Provocateur. Of course he knew the brand. His agent used to order gifts from them for whichever ‘girlfriend’ he was being photographed with for the tabloids.

Inside he found the merest _suggestion_ of a pair of black lace panties. He slipped off his briefs and worked the tiny, strappy confection up over his huge thighs. Once in place it all made sense. Skinny black straps crisscrossed high over his hips then plunged down to an open crotch: two arcs of expensive lace framed his cock and - he twisted round to check in the mirror - his rather more impressive rear end.

<Does it fit?>

<Mmmmmm, a tiny bit tight. But I think I like that… maybe I should take a picture so you can check?>

<Wait. Did you find the final part?>

Henry returned to the box and rummaged in the paper. His hand encountered something cold and metallic - a small silver butt plug, about four inches long with a pink stone set in the head.

<Well I found it now… ;) You really like the pink huh? )>

<It suits you, yes. Pink and blue... Pink lips and blue eyes.>

<And brown hair lol. What about that?>

<I’ll bear that in mind for future, if you would like?>

<I guess pink is fine. Maybe some navy?>

<Well wait and see. Do you know what to do with it?>

<I think I can figure it out… I might not have written a best-selling novel or been to Cambridge but I'm not totally dumb>

<Ah, so you’ve been reading up on me.>

Guilty. Although the ‘Personal Life’ section of his Wikipedia page read only: “Richard is openly bisexual.” And he could probably have guessed that from the gifts…

<Well I’m flattered. Just make sure you suck on it first so get it warm and wet. That’ll feel better for you>

Henry actually _hadn’t_ thought of that. Well done Cambridge. He lay back on the bed, sucking and licking the little toy like a lollipop. Slowly the cold metal warmed in his mouth, and he imagined sucking on the tips of Richard’s agile fingers. Twisting round, he struggled to see where he was aiming but his muscular shoulders and pumped up rump defeated him. Remembering his first night playing with his hole, he turned face down, ass up on the bed, running the toy down his crack and between the lacy edges of his new panties.

The metallic tip found the twitching circle of his anus and he braced for pain to come. But as he applied a little pressure on the rose quarts his virgin hole softened just slightly, flared momentarily open and willingly sucked the small cone inside him. His little yelp descended into a long low murmur of pleasure. The feeling was quite subtle once he got used to it. Just a slight stretch, a slight pressure, that kept bringing his attention back to his ass. Out of habit, he started rubbing his nipples on the sheets beneath him. Wait! First a thank-you picture for Richard.

He took his phone and put it on the desk opposite the bed, then set the self timer. Turning his back, he propped one knee up on the bed, and pulled his heavy butt cheek up and out the way so the camera would catch the little toy between his bulging glutes.

Ten seconds had been a bit too long, huh? Awkward.

Anyway, photo done, he grabbed the phone and sent it to Richard, eager for praise and compliments.

No reply… argh! Come on! Wasn’t he lying in bed, jerking that massive dick of his, hungry for Henry’s hot panty-clad pussy? Henry lay on _his_ bed waiting for the ticks to turn from grey to blue, drumming his fingers pensively on the taut swell of his pecs.

Finally! ' _Richard is typing…'_

<Beautiful baby. You’ve never looked hotter!>

<Thanks handsome. Thank you for the beautiful gifts>

<You’re welcome Henry. I miss you. Sleep with the plug in alright?”

Henry drifted off to sleep with the toy winking in the deep cleft of his ass, a little smile on his lips thinking how sweet Richard could be when he wasn’t busy intimidating the shit out of him.

The packages didn’t stop all week.

A bigger plug. Six inches: bigger than his own cock. He stole some butter from the breakfast room, smeared it all over the black rubber and sat on it. As it bottomed-out inside him, he lost control and squirted watery cum all over his thighs. Henry smelled of hot-buttered toast all day.

A pair of dark blue shorts. As tight as the ones he had ripped playing with Richard, but with a long slit down the back, allowing his bubble ass cheeks out to breathe, and offering access for an eight inch dildo that arrived in the same box. He stuck the toy to the big mirror in his room, and filmed over his shoulder as he backed onto it - his bouncing glutes reflected back at the camera. He found his tight little hole opening up more easily every day, even as his pecs and glutes swelled under the influence of the new supplements and his nipples became tender and puffy.

That first dildo video had ended with a little ‘accident’, but he quickly figured out how to unscrew the shower head and clean himself out. In fact, he started to love the feeling of being filled with warm water, cupping his swollen belly as if he was carrying a baby inside him. Horny and amused, he made a video pretending to be knocked up with Richard’s baby, then squirting the water out into the shower. He kept that one to himself. Maybe his imagination was getting a little _too_ graphic and he didn’t want to freak Richard out.

More gifts arrived: sky-blue cotton thongs for workouts; soft cotton camisoles in dark blue and dusty pink that hugged the underside of his growing tits, the fabric nestling in the fold between his pecs and the top of his abs; a baby pink garter belt and matching panties with a pearl strap that rubbed over his growing pussy lips. Every gift that came he made a little video for Richard. Well, in theory for Richard…

Henry was loving playing director, writer and cameraman all by himself for once. He would watch the videos back over and over. In his favourite, he pouted at the camera - his handsome face framed in close up - panting and begging ,’Yes, give me your cock daddy. I’m a good pussy. Fuck my wet little cunt sir.’, and then the camera dropped down, over his heaving breasts, between his massive legs and past his small bulge, to show him posting on a new, thick, black dildo that was gently pulling the moist lips out of his hole. ‘You like that Daddy? You like watching your dirty bitch fuck his fat ass?’

Was that really his voice? Were those actually _his_ thick, manly fingers pushing up inside himself next to the silicone shaft? Digging between the sloppy lips and teasing out the mix of oil and honey he had lifted from the kitchen that afternoon? His fingers that brought the sweet, sweaty mixture up to his famous pout? And his eyes gazing rapt into the camera as his wet pink tongue gobble up the mess that had leaked from his own asshole? Henry had watched that video a hundred times, as proud of it as any film he’d ever made.

That whole week - ‘the week since Richard’, as if he would now count everything from that day forward - was the most productive he’d had in years. He’d never felt so happy and full of purpose. His workouts, under Max’s strict guidance, went from strength to strength. Every day he would get the shots of SSS into his chest and glutes, and he would feel proud to be bringing this character of Richard’s to life. In the back of his mind he couldn’t help thinking, ‘isn’t this the kind of thing actors get awards for?’; Playing with gender? Adapting their bodies? Pushing themselves to extremes? Maybe this role could establish him as more than just Hollywood beefcake?

In the evening he retired to his room early and read _Steerpike_ intently, surprised at how sexy he now found it. The intricate formulations which before had just baffled him now seemed like an erotic map of Richard’s desires. He wanted to learn everything about the character; to do the very best job representing his man’s creation on screen. And he was seeking an insight into the complex mind that had stimulated so many confusing desires in him.

That Sunday everyone had the day off, and most of the cast and crew were heading to Berlin for an afternoon clubbing. Henry, always more of a homebody, opted for a double gym session in the morning. For being a brave solider and pushing himself extra hard, Max rewarded him with a double dose of SSS for his chest, quickly massaging the muscle to spread the oil around evenly. Henry wondered what the hulking former Army man was thinking, watching his client’s chiselled chest grow more and more feminine and fleshy. Maybe nothing, he reflected. I’m a job for him, and he’s getting the results he’s paid for.

He spent a lazy afternoon in the huge, freestanding bath that stood at the end of the his bed, just reading and indulging his sweet tooth with desserts from room service. When the second round of cakes arrived he felt too lazy to get out of the tub, just pilling up the bubbles so the young man who came up from the kitchens wouldn’t sue him for sexual harassment. The kid definitely took a long hard look at his muscle tits, although whether from desire or shock it was hard to say. The layer of fat he was adding made them a little buoyant in the water and he would’ve loved if the guy had given them a gentle massage or a tongue bath. Left alone again, he contented himself with gently raising and lowering them so the warm water rippled over his nipples, alternating hot and cold. His whole body trembled with gentle pleasure, making his tits jiggle even more lewdly among the bubbles.

Aroused now, he slipped his fingers down between his legs and felt the first short hairs beginning to regrow after the waxing. Of course the spa would be shut on Sundays - this was Germany after all - but surely he could deal with it himself? He retrieved a razor and some shaving gel from the bathroom then pulled the mirror close to the edge of the bath. Raising one leg up on the edge of the tub and pulling aside the soft meat of his glutes he got a very pretty view of his hole, warmed up to a deep pink by the bathwater. He was a little shocked how much more puffy and moist it had become. It flared open beneath the tips of his fingers as he felt around once again for the light scattering of hair. A couple of swipes with the razor was enough to remove all traces from around his bulging pussy lips. Now he couldn’t ignore how hungry they looked, enjoying the attention, so he pulled out the hefty black dildo and pressed the head up against his pucker. With a wet little slurp and a sigh of escaping air it popped easily inside him.

A knock at the door. Of course.

“Package for you Mr Cavill!”

He grabbed a towel off the bed and hurried to the door. It barely fit around his waist. Ah well, if he held it in the back… He opened the door and before he could say a word, the same young man from the kitchen walked right in, his view obscured by a huge pink box. He could barely see where he was going from behind it.

“Where would you like it Sir?”

“Oh, errr, on the desk is fine.” Henry was frozen with embarrassment.

The man deposited his load on the writing desk and, emerging from behind the parcel, was greeted by the sight of his reflection in the mirror next to Henry’s bubble bath, and the long wet dildo drapped over the edge of the tub.

“Oh!”

“Errr, yes. Sorry about the mess. That’s quite alright. Thank you very much for…for bringing it up.”

The poor kid backed out of the room hurriedly, carefully avoiding eye contact. Henry felt he really should have tipped him. But he could hardly get hold of some cash without dropping the towel.

Well anyway. Him and his dildo would now be the gossip of the hotel. If his nighttime moaning and the giant pink package hadn’t already done that for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to a lake, finally a bit of real romance for Henry. And finally something goes up his butt. Well quite a lot of things. Thanks for hanging in there.

Henry dropped the towel and walked over to his new gift. What could it be? How about two dozen red roses? That would be the kind of cheesy romantic thing Richard might spring on him. Some kind of complicated new lingerie? Maybe a puppy?

He had just got the ribbon off the parcel when his phone vibrated. Richard! He picked up immediately.

“Your latest present just arrived.”

“I know, I just dropped it off. I hope you were decent when that nice young man delivered it.”

Wait, Richard was here already?

“More or less. Emphasis on the less.”

“Well, the kid is either traumatised or has a new fetish. Come downstairs, I want to take you for a drive.”

“I thought you were going to be away for a fortnight…”

“I was. But what can I say. The thought of you all alone in this big house made me reconsider. Come on, get dressed and meet me out front. I have the Land Rover. We can have a romantic stroll by the lake.”

Henry felt a light, fluttery feeling in his stomach. A date!

“Of course, I’ll be right down.”

“Tick tock baby. Don’t be late.”

Fuck! What should he wear? His big gym sweatshirt was clean. Some navy blue gym shorts? Hmmm, and the crotchless panties could be handy. Maybe Richard would slip a finger or two down the back to tease his freshly-shaved snatch. Fresh white trainers. Done! He looked preppily cute and his big legs were on display. He dashed downstairs, past the startled receptionist, and out onto the forecourt where Richard was leaning on his Land Rover. He slowed to a trot, suddenly a little unsure of himself before the man’s confident, amused gaze. On camera he had been so confident and lewd showing off, but right now he felt shy and awkward.

Richard clearly had no such doubts. He strode over and quickly planted a kiss on Henry’s startled lips.

“I missed you. So much. I’ve been waiting to do that all week.”

Henry blushed and grinned up at the taller man. “Me too”, he admitted.

Now he wanted another kiss, but Richard turned, opened the passenger door and bowed. “Your carriage.” He patted the curve of Henry’s rump as the actor climbed up into the cabin, where he found a large, black dog sharing the footwell.

Richard climbed into the driver's seat and pulled away from the hulking manor house. “This is Sascha. He’s my guardian… well angel wouldn’t be the right word. Some kind of guardian anyway. When he's awake.”

The big dog licked Henry’s calf, then his hand, getting used to the tastes and smells of this new man. He settled fast, either content or uninterested, resting his sleepy head on the smooth thickness of Henry’s quad..

“I guess he likes you.” Richard rested his left hand on Henry’s thigh next to Sascha’s head, gently squeezing the relaxed muscle.

“I’m very lucky.” Henry appreciated Richard’s little gesture. “He’s a Borzoi right? Sascha like a Russian.”

“Mostly yes. We think he’s got some Irish Wolfhound in him too, far back. That’s why he’s so huge and so lazy.”

Henry stroked the dog’s head happily, as Richard’s fingertips teased the skin of his inner thigh. The afternoon was hot for autumn with bright sunshine streaking through the fiery orange canopy. He was finally going for a date with the man who had been filling his head all week. Who he would surely now get to kiss more. Who would maybe do other, wonderful things to him he hadn’t quite got his mind around yet…

“We’re going to a small lake. It’s not far away, but deep enough in the forest hardly any one goes there. I thought we could use some time alone together after being so... digital for a few days.”

Henry smiled over at him. “You’re not so into that stuff are you?”

“You mean phones? Technology? I guess not… I’m not a technophobe, I’m just not great at communicating that way. It’s easier in person.”

“Ha well, I understand. In person you can intimidate everyone with your charisma and your commanding glare,” Henry said, half teasing, half serious.

Richard's barking laugh filled the car. “So cheeky. Unbelievable! Like you don’t charm everyone with those big doe-eyes and your puppy dog happy-to-help demeanour.”

Henry blushed again. That was all true. He was pretty shameless about it.

“Here we are. I knew it was down this road somewhere.” Richard pulled off along an overgrown track half obscured by branches. The Land Rover got a serious workout but after a few minutes they reached an opening in the trees that looked out over an unspoiled lake like something from a medieval fantasy.

Richard turned to fish a rucksack out of the back of the vehicle, then the two men got out and stood admiring the view for a moment.

“Thanks for being here with me”, Richard said quietly. He took Henry’s hand and led him down into the trees. Together they wandered down the long slope leading towards the lake. Henry was deliciously conscious of the strong fingers interlaced with his own; the stroking of Richard’s fingertips against the back of his hand. Sasha trotted ahead of them, exploring the fecund, woody smells; fallen leaves, squirrel trails, mushrooms, rotting timber.

Richard brought Henry to a small cove, a little strip of sand between two half-submerged trees screened from the path by the overgrowth. In fact, they hadn’t seen another soul the whole way down to the lake. Henry thought it was idyllic. The water was just turning from clear afternoon blue to the darker tone of early evening and a fresh breeze whipped the surface into wavelets. Richard pulled out a blanket from his rucksack and a rope for Sascha to worry at, then, to Henry’s astonishment, quickly stripped off his clothes.

“Richard, what if someone sees?” Henry laughed. Half delighted, half shocked. The sight of Richard’s thick meat hanging between his long, toned legs was sending shocks of excitement to his own cock and perky nipples.

“It’s fine. It’s Germany!FKK.” Richard grinned, as if that explained anything.

“Eff Car…?”

“Freikörperkultur. Errr… Free Body Culture? You’re allowed to be nude here. Nobody cares. Come on, let’s get in the water.”

“What if I… don’t want to be nude?” Henry asked a little shyly. He knew he sounded like a stiff British prude, but still.

Richard rolled his eyes with a little smile. “Just in case, I put some swimming trunks in the front of the rucksack. See if you can squeeze that big butt of yours into them.” He turned and sprinted into the lake and was soon cutting lengths across the cove.

Henry fished around in the rucksack pocket, and found the ‘trunks’ Richard had mentioned. A tiny navy blue speedo that would’ve been tight on Tom Daley. Still, better than a pair of crotchless panties.Henry shuffled out of his shorts self-consciously and squeezed into the suit. It did him few favours in the front, but the back was positively pornographic. Mounds of juicy butt meat spilled out top and bottom around the scrap of fabric.

He waded out slowly towards Richard’s lean form cutting across the surface. His massive frame moved heavily through the water, constrained by the speedo and his own muscle mass. The cold lake chilled the breeze out here, and little goosebumps rose up on his exposed flesh which, he reflected, was almost all of it. His small nipples were whipped into a state of pink alertness by the wind, standing proud on the pale mounds of his pecs.

Richard came to him, face to face, waist deep in the water, taking his face in his strong hands and kissing him tenderly. Long arms wrapped round his waist and held him tight against his lovers hard body. He lifted his face for another kiss.

“I didn’t notice until now.. this little brown fleck in your eye.” Richard smiled, as if he’d discovered a secret that only he and Henry shared together.

“Yes, of course yours are perfect steely blue.”

“They’re turning grey as I get older.”

“Does that happen?”

“Apparently so. Maybe it means I'm gonna become a wolf, and bite you.”

He nipped at Henry’s pouty bottom lip, making him yelp. Then he lowered his mouth to one quivering breast and nipped at an equally sensitive nipple. Henry moaned and tried to pull away. Not out here. It was too exposed for him to… Richard lunged for the other nipple and gripped it gently but firmly in his teeth, flattening his wet tongue against it and vibrating the whole mound of soft flesh. Just under the surface of the water, Henry's stiffening prick pushed above the waistband of his speedo, and between his cheeks a familiar moisture began seeping from his hole and into the lake.

Impatient, Richard grabbed his trunks and yanked them down. They got halfway down his thighs and stuck on the mass of muscles.

“Good enough.” Richard grunted and pushed the length of his hardening cock between the hairless skin of Henry’s inner thighs. The thick shaft made a tight fit, slipping under Henry’s taint and brushing along the soft underside of his bubble ass. It hardened with every thrust, curving up and round, fighting to get to the wet little pussy. Richard kissed him ferociously, wild with lust for the soft warmth inside his lover.

“Richard please!” Henry found his strength and pulled his face away from the other man’s violent kiss. “Not here! I want it, but not here.”

Something in his panicked tone got through. Richard froze, looking down into Henry’s scared, ashamed eyes. With a deep breath he controlled himself.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

He kissed Henry gently, as if he wanted to remind him how sweet he could be.

“I apologise. I just… You make me feel…”

“I know. I feel it too. But... Well I guess I’m not some liberated European guy like you. Can we… could we go back to our little private beach and kiss for a while?” Henry bit his lip cutely.

“I’d love that baby. But do one thing for me first.”

"Alright. I know what you want."

With a smile Richard teased the speedo down Henry’s legs then threw it over his shoulder, laughing.

“Come on. There’s nobody here to see but me. And you know I adore every part of you.”

Hand in hand they waded back to Sascha, who had been bravely guarding their blanket the whole time.

Henry got his kisses. And soft touches all over his body. Richard’s fingers found every sensitive part of him and teased them without letting up. Soon Henry was happily buzzing, his cock and hole dripping sweet, clear fluid and his nipples pushing insistently out, demanding ever more lick and strokes and kisses. After a particularly sweet little moan from Henry, Richard reached over into his rucksack. Henry couldn’t help wondering what was about to appear. Some huge new sex toy? A bottle of lube maybe? No, a big sack of fresh cherries; dark red and glossy.

Richard took a cherry between his small white teeth, twisting off the stem, then lowered his face to Henry’s, pushing it between the bow of his lips with a gentle kiss. The tart taste of the fruit and Richard’s tongue teasing at his lips drew a soft little ‘Oh’ from deep in Henry’s chest. He surrendered to the man’s advances; his mouth opened, hot, wet and needy as the cherry burst and sweet juice trickled down this throat. Richard tongued the cherry stone out of Henry’s trembling lips, then dived back in to kiss his lover, smearing juice over his soft pout.

A moment later, Richard’s hand dropped between his legs and Henry felt a light pressure on his hole. Sighing happily he relaxed himself to accept his lover’s fingers, but instead of lean, elegant digits probing inside him, he felt himself open for just an instant, then close again as something smooth was pushed inside him. He pulled back from the kiss.

“Wait, are you..?”

Richard rolled a dark red cherry between his fingers and smiled down at him. “Yes. One for each set of pretty pink lips. It’s only fair…”

Before he could reply, he popped the cherry in Henry’s mouth and went in for another bite as he strummed a thumbnail over a puffy nipple. Henry squealed with sudden pleasure, opening his mouth and legs obediently. For this man, at this moment, with the sun dropping low over the lake, he would do anything. He was floating on a little island of pleasure on an afternoon which felt like it should last forever.

Richard kept his mouth pressed over Henry’s, their tongues intertwining, and pushed the little red fruits up inside his lover one after another. Henry began to squirm a little as his pussy filled up with the smooth globes.

Richard turned away to look down at his hand. “Baby, you’re all wet. I didn’t lube you…”, his fingers were smeared with juices from Henry’s ass, tinged pink by the cherries.

“Yes… I started doing that this week. I think maybe it’s the injections?”

“Hmmmm, well, it is rather sexy…” Richard rubbed the fluid onto Henry’s nipples, circling slowly round each nub as they trembled breathlessly at his touch.

“Wait. Let me make you even wetter.”

He reached into the rucksack again and produced a bottle of white wine in a cooling jacket. Moving down between Henry’s legs, he spread the thick muscles of his butt and pressed the cold mouth of the bottle against Henry’s twitching pussy. It slipped easily into the hungry hole.

“Come on baby, drink up.” Richard winked at him, tilting the bottle and pushing a finger in beside it to break the airlock. The chilly wine glugged and gurgled into the pink crease of Henry’s cunt, and he struggled to hold the sweet fluid in with his stretched-out lips.

After half the bottle was emptied into him, Richard pulled it out and took a swig himself.

“Your pussy is so delicious Henry. Here. Taste it.”

He offered the bottle for Henry to suckle on, then returned to pushing cherry’s into the bloated hole. Henry groaned. He felt full to bursting with the fruits and alcohol. Richard kept adding more and more, filling up his guts, making him feel heavy.. pregnant.. and tipsy all at the same time.

“Baby, please…”

“Too much?” Richard smiled up at him through his legs and stroked his swollen gut. “Alright, you really are looking fertile now.”

The younger man clambered up beside Henry and spooned his massive body, teasing the plump tits that twitched and jiggled under his fingers. Henry turned his face, lips stained pink with cherry juice, hungrily searching for kisses from his lover. He was indulged. Soon the teasing of his sensitive breasts was too much. He could feel the tremors orgasm running between his overstuffed hole and his quivering meaty tits. Richard read the signs in his body and pressed on, harder now, grabbing roughly at his chest, fucking his tongue more and more insistently into Henry’s hungry mouth.

The orgasm hit Henry fast and hard like a freight train, shuddering through his whole body. His back arched, thrusting his huge breasts desperately into Richard’s merciless grip. With a loud wail, he squirted a huge mass of churned up cherries and wine from the lips of his sloppy pussy, the sticky mess flowing down to the water in a long smear of red and pink. The sudden emptiness, the rush of air into his exposed cunt, pushed him over a second time and he blacked out. Shattered, his weight fell back against Richard’s hairy chest, aftershocks still raking his naked, exposed body.

Slowly he came round. He became gradually aware of the strong muscles that held him up. Deft fingers brushed the curls back from his sweat-drenched forehead. The deep, steady rhythm of breath in the chest that supported his head. The two men lay together - very still - watching the sun slip down towards the shadow of the dark woods on the opposite shore. Richard’s hands stroked Henry’s smooth flanks, drawing little tremors from the big body he had just taken decisive control of. Henry’s mind was a placid, post-orgasmic pool of contentment, his huge muscles relaxed from the heat of sex and the cool of the autumn breeze.

At last Richard broke the silence.

“Come on, let’s get you clean.”

He stood and offered Henry a hand to help him up. Shakily, Henry regained his feet and they headed into the shallow water. Richard kept a tight hold on his hand until they were thigh deep in the lake.

“Turn around.”

No longer caring who saw, Henry turned and presented his ass to Richard obediently.

The young man dropped into a squat behind him and spread the huge, smooth glutes.

A small intake of breath then, “Beautiful. You’re perfect.”

Shamelessly, he thrust his mouth into the deep trench between the butt muscles and began licking the traces of wine and cherries from his hole and taint. Henry had thought every neurone in his body had already fired off its rounds of pleasure, but this new feeling - the combination of rough stubble on his delicate skin and that firm wet tongue moving across his new pussy - had him mewling softly and grabbing at his nipples in a helplessly lewd display.

Richard worked carefully over his undercarriage and down the insides of his thighs, finally splashing him with chilly lake water and thrusting a couple of fingers up inside him to make sure every cherry had popped out.

“Henry, look at me.” Richard’s voice was sweet and low, but serious.

Henry turned to face him and slipped into the comfortable embrace of Richards arms, gazing up at his man totally content.

“Henry, you are so beautiful. And your body is so.. incredible. I just.. I want you to be careful OK?”

“How do you mean?”

“You grew so much, just this week. I know, I know it’s my fault. All the toys, the steroids… but I never realised your body would respond like this.”

“But I love that it did. And I love how much you love it!” Henry pouted adorably.

“I know baby. But give me your hand.”

Gently, he took Henry’s fingers in his and guided them down towards the freshly-cleaned hole. Henry’s eyes went wide with shock and arousal. His pussy was still pouting just as much as his lips. He slipped two, then three fingertips inside the puffy edges without resistance. Arching his hips back onto his hand he felt soft folds almost like labia trembling around his hand. His eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth fell open with the thrill of feeling his pussy so wanton and defenceless.

“Alright, alright. I guess you like it!” Richard smiled down at him. “But remember, don’t ever feel you have to do it for me OK? You are already perfect how you are.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m a big boy.” Henry reassured him. But his mind wasn’t really thinking, it was busy elsewhere with the sweet memory of fingertips inside his moist cunt.

“I’ll always be worrying about you. After all, you’re my star.”

Richard held Henry close and kissed him deeply as the sun dropped beneath the horizon in a last burst of pink and orange. Not a sweet and curious kiss like the first time; not frantic and lustful either; a simple romantic kiss between lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some penetration. Although not the usual kind. Also Richard gets his first orgasm in Chapter 6. Sorry, the whole thing has rather gotten away from me...

They arrived back at the hotel in the twilight. Richard took Henry by the hand and led him upstairs, stealing kisses along the way. Sascha tripped into Henry’s room at their heels, settling himself in the big armchair and promptly falling asleep.

“So, about this present… Low key as usual I see.” Henry side-eyed the huge pink box.

“Well there’s a few parts to it. Why don’t you jump in the shower and I’ll show you everything after?”

“Mmmm, Yes Sir!”

“Oh, and make sure you clean... _deep_ inside.”

“I’ll do my best. No promises!”

“Dirty boy”, Richard laughed as Henry wiggled off to the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went.

He emerged twenty minutes later, flushed pink from the steam, and grinning.

“You missed a couple of cherries earlier.”

Richard enveloped him in a tight hug and kissed him. “I’m sorry I’m such a pervert. Still, at least I get you presents.”

Henry’s curiosity was aroused once more. The puppy was already here so… Roses? Lingerie?

He was almost right. A bottle of perfume - Dior - pink and beribboned, naturally. He sprayed a little on his wrist and took a sniff. Roses, there you go! Heady and rich and sweet. Like summer romance and candy and the feeling of kissing in the lake.

“It’s lovely. Thank you. But I don’t know if I'd get away with wearing it in public.”

“It’s... more for bedtime. I’d like to smell it on your snatch when I lick you out.”

Henry raised a surprised eyebrow.

“Come here, give it to me... Now lie back and spread your legs. Good boy. You know, your pussy still looks so open baby. Can you wink it for me?”

Henry, eager to please, tried to make his hole flare open.

“Not bad. We’ll practice that together”, Richard smiled.

He sprayed a little of the sweet perfume onto Henry’s pulsing hole, then dived his face down into the muscular ass and inhaled the mingled scent of roses and freshly-scrubbed cunt. Looking up past Henry’s swelling cock he locked eyes with his obedient boy then thrust his tongue hard between the tenders folds. Henry’s eyes rolled almost out of his head and he whimpered pathetically.

“Enough of that!” Richard pulled back and spanked his rump sharply.

“Here’s your next gift. I had this made specially for you, so I hope the measurements Max sent were accurate.”

Lingerie then, surely. He handed Henry a large black box with a black ribbon, then got on the bed behind him and snuggled up against him, nuzzling the little curls on the back of his neck affectionately. Henry could sense the other man’s excitement in his shallow breathing and the growing pressure against his exposed ass. He opened the box expecting an explosion of pink and ribbons.

What met his eyes was something far more sophisticated. He lifted the pieces from their tissue paper, each more beautiful and intricate than the last.

Stockings first. Sheer black with a seam down the back, and black velvet bands around the top where the muscles of this thighs would stretch them to their limit.

A garter belt to match: high-waisted in velvet and glossy black lycra, semi-industrial and semi-indulgent. Small black stones glittered on the clips that would grip the top of his stockings. This would cinch in the soft curve of his lower back, making the massive size of his pale glutes even more impressive.

Then a pair of jet black panties. A trio of velvet straps wrapping round the hips and plunging down at the back. The pouch, in sheer lycra, was _just_ large enough to contain his soft cock, and decorated with heavy-worked black lace.

“Look,” Richard said, moving his hand over the tiny thong. “The lace here, it's two men… kissing, embracing each other from left and right. But see, when you get hard, there's a hidden slit in the front of the pouch so your cock can push out between them. They'll kiss your cock instead.”

“It’s beautiful… And I’m glad you didn’t totally forget I’m a guy too!” Henry giggled.

“Oh come on baby, with that handsome face, and these huge muscles. And I love your cock, so I want you to be proud to show that off too. Come on, there’s one more…”

Henry pulled the final piece out of the box. It took him a moment to figure it out… a sort of half-brassiere, in the same velvet and lycra, masculine-feminine look of the garter belt. But the cups were cut away. Slim livers of black velvet supported with stiff boning jutted out from the chest band. And the straps - thick and strong, as they’d need to be to carry his gigantic pec muscles - carried two more handsome men rendered in fine black lace, each extending a muscular arm towards the space where his exposed nipples would be displayed.

Henry hugged the beautiful garment to his chest. “So I guess this is kind of like my trousseau?”

Richard rolled his eyes. “Trust a fantasy nerd to think of that. If you like then yes, sure, this can be your bridal wear.”

Henry gave him a quick peck on the lips. “No. That would be all white, because my pussy is still virgin. Shall I try it on for you?”

“Maybe not right now baby. I hope things are going to get very messy in a few moments.”

“Oh please! I love it so much. At least the bra? I’ll be a good boy and keep it clean.”

His sweet begging and pretty, puppy-dog eyes won Richard over. “Alright, let’s get you into that at least.”

Henry knelt up on the bed and felt Richard’s hard body press up against his back. The handsome man - wait, _his_ handsome man - snuggled the little half cups deep up into the fold under his pecs then secured the strap tight across his broad back.

“OK baby, cross your arms and push your breasts up and together.”

Henry did as he was told, squeezing his big tits high on his chest, forming a deep valley between them.

“Good boy. Beautiful”

Richard worked on the shoulder straps for a few moments, rearranged them a little, checking the balance.

“Alright, let go.”

Henry dropped his hands. The huge mass of his chest didn’t move. The straps were tight with the strain and cut a little uncomfortably into his shoulders, the soft curves of his new cleavage quivered with tension but stayed in place. His sore little nipples jutted out proudly from the peaks of the smooth mounds, framed perfectly by the lace figures.

“Come. Take a look.” Richard led him to the mirror.

Henry moaned with narcissistic lust when he saw himself. The mass of pectoral muscle was filling the tight shelf of the bra, while his layer of soft puppy fat overflowed the top and moved languidly when he shifted the muscles of his arms and shoulders. Around his nipples, the light swelling of gynecomastia from his steroid regimen was just beginning to show. He felt like Bodybuilder Barbie. The perfect sex toy.

Still staring at his new shape in the mirror, he dropped his mouth to the top of his chest, sticking out nearly parallel to the ground, and began softly kissing and lapping at the tender meat. His sweat and saliva shone on the heavy tits and their taste aroused him further. He started moaning, biting at his meaty breast flesh; leaning into the mirror, flashing looks of carnal desire at the reflection of his voluptuous body in the glass.

A gentle bite on his neck brought him out of his self-inflicted trance.

“Happy, baby?”

“Sorry?” For a moment Henry had forgotten another person was in the room,

“Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect. Richard, I don’t know to thank you.”

“Well you haven’t seen your final gift yet. Get on the bed, lie back and close your eyes.”

Henry eagerly complied. He shut his eyes tight and pulled his muscular legs back, exposing his sweet, perfumed snatch.

“I didn’t say, ‘and open your hole’ but… alright. Good guess.”

Henry giggled in anticipation. He heard Richard lift something heavy out of the box and set it on the desk, then a dragging noise like furniture moving? Finally the now-familiar feel of warm, smooth silicon on his ass lips. He squirmed eagerly against it then stopped. As he pressed forward his sensitive hole started to feel just how thick and hard the new toy was.

“OK baby,” Richard’s voice was suddenly right by his ear, horny and warmly amused, “Open your eyes.”

He did. And saw the towering wall of his own tits bulging before his face in their new harness. He sat up a little.

“Oh fuck!” He was a bit ashamed by his girlish squeal. On the desk was a metal contraption of pistons and motors and shafts, quietly humming. Extending from the main shaft, a massive flesh-coloured dildo, a foot long, thick and curving, with a swollen head menaced his vulnerable hole. Between the smooth curving flesh of his huge thighs, even with their complement of impressive muscles, the machine looked frighteningly industrial. And wait, did the dildo look familiar?

“It’s your…” he murmured.

“Yes, it is. I got it made just for you.”

He was scared now. This giant cock driven by a machine. “Richard, please. Can't I just have _you_ inside me. I know if it’s your dick I can take it”, he pleaded.

“Baby trust me. I want the first time I enter you to be perfect. Because you are perfect, and I adore you. But I’m… more experienced in these things, and your hole isn’t ready yet, even with all the steroids.”

“But I could practice with _you_! You wouldn’t hurt me, would you?”

There was a pregnant pause.

“Henry, I would never _want_ to hurt you. You know that. But remember what happened at the lake earlier? I lost control - I’m afraid I do sometimes - and that was just from sucking your chest. Imagine when my cock is buried half inside you and you are begging me to stop. Screaming. In pain… You make me so aroused.. your body is so perfectly erotic. I can’t trust myself yet.

And I need _you_ to love our first time. Because I want it to be the first of many, many more times.”

“Oh come _on_ Richard. You think I’m so innocent? That I can’t take control if I want to? You think I never had anything in my ass before we met?”

“Henry, sucking a couple of dicks and getting fingered at drama school doesn’t count, OK?”

“Well alright… that is fair… but it was quite a few fingers!”, he offered eagerly.

Richard laughed. The tension was broken.

“Try for me baby. You always trusted me before, and I think it made you happy right? This way, we can take it real slow and I can play with your big sensitive body while the machine does the hard work.”

Henry sighed. Richard could convince him of anything.

“Alright, but slow!”

“Princess, for you, glacial.” Richard gave him a soft kiss and Henry giggled into his mouth at the back-handed compliment.

Richard reached for his phone and tapped in instructions for the machine, which whirred for a moment then began a small, slow movement back and forth. For now it was just rubbing into the soft muscles framing Henry’s anus, nudging against his firmly shut hole. Like some kind of pussy technician, Richard started gently fingering him open, grabbing lube from the table and slathering first the huge plastic cock, then the quivering pink lips it was about to enter.

“Ah!” Henry gasped, “That tingles!”

“Good. The lube is a little numbing. It’ll make you feel more open and relaxed…. Wait, what had you been using up until now?”

“Olive oil and honey from the kitchen.”

“How organic. That does sound very... Mediterranean but this should be more effective.”

Richard waited a moment for the numbing to take effect then pushed more fingers inside, gently easing the sides of Henry's hole apart and lining them up with the slow-pumping head of the toy.

“Alright, I think you’re ready. Look on my phone and move the ‘depth’ slider up a little. Carefully!”

Henry found the mobile and nervously adjusted the settings. Instantly he felt the big head pushing more insistently against him, but this time Richard had him prepared and the ring of his ass wasn’t so tight, didn’t want to resist so much. He felt a trickle of pussy juice start to pool around the lips and mingle with the artificial lube.

“Baby, you can take it. Your pussy is so hungry looking right now.” Richard gazed adoringly at what was going on between this legs, and peppered the insides of his thighs with kisses. “Turn it up a little more. Once you get the head in, the rest is easy.”

Henry couldn’t feel much from the lube, but there was no pain. And he wanted to please his man so much. A bit more bold, he moved the slider up quickly.

The thick dildo juddered forward, past the numb outer edge of Henry’s cunt and into the wet, tender insides. He screamed. Richard turned, grabbed his face and kissed him to muffle the noise, but Henry pushed him away, yelling. “Get it out of me! Please! I can’t take it! Oh my God it hurts!”

“Yes you can. You can take it. You just need to get past the head.”

Richard gripped Henry’s legs and pushed him harder onto the thrusting cock. Henry’s wails echoed around the high ceiling and tears sprung in his eyes. Why was Richard abusing him like this? He had just promised never to hurt him, hadn't he?

“Push out baby, like you’re taking a shit. Push out and it will feel good soon. I promise”

Richard was back by his face, strong fingers laced in his curls and hot lips caressing Henry’s ear with his words. He tried to focus, he tried to push out, to open his guts to the relentless invading shaft. “Richard it hurts, it hurtsithurts” he mumbled over and over through clenched teeth, desperate to escape. Tears ran down his flushed cheeks and into his mouth with a taste of salt. Why was this man so cruel to him? He had to escape! Now before he was ripped in two.

And then Richard took a heavy tit in his mouth, locked his lips round the little pink nipple, and bit down.

Pleasure blossomed in Henry’s breast and shuddered down his body and into his sphincters. And Ohhh, it was heaven! Something seemed to buckle inside him, giving way suddenly, and somehow the terrible, tearing pain was replaced with a sweet, heavy, rhythmical pulsing. The toy was buried six inches in his warm rectum, massaging the walls, milking pussy juice from his cunt…and the screams turned into squeals of piggy pleasure and then deep contented moans. His pussy stretched open, sloppy and submissive around the girth of the silicon cock, and every thrust ran the massive head, that had frightened him so much moments ago, across his throbbing prostate and on into his guts, filling him up so deliciously.

“There you go baby. Well done.”

Henry smiled weakly up at Richard. “I was scared for a moment.”

“I know. I’m sorry I had to be rough.”

“It’s OK. I understand now… ohhhh,” Henry was caught out, surprised by a new ripple of excitement spreading warmly out for his anus… a sudden flood of pussy juice burst onto the sheets. “Richard. Will you film me? Please?”

“You want me to… record this?”

“Yes. On my phone, so I can watch it back later. I guess that's my kink...” Henry grinned sheepishly. Even with six inches of a giant mechanical dick plowing his ass he could find another reason to blush. Richard looked uncertain.

“Look, I’m an actor. I like to perform for the camera. Please Daddy, it’ll make me so wet..”

“Daddy?", Richard grinned, "I’m like eight years younger than you.”

“Yeah I know but… you know you have that strict, handsome thing. And I can’t be a Daddy with these huge tits.” Henry jiggled his strapped-up rack happily.

“Alright, but on your phone. I don’t want to be accused of being a pornographer.” Richard laughed.

Henry unlocked his iPhone and handed it to Richard, expecting him to film the long slow strokes of the dildo in and out of his big ass. But his man had other ideas. He straddled Henry’s torso, lean thighs gripping tightly round his bulging lats, and pressed his huge erection between Henry’s bouncing breasts. The head slapped down against Henry’s sweetly pouting lips, while its silicon twin plunged over and over between the lips of his man cunt.

“You said earlier you could take control if you wanted to… so, here you go. Make me cum. And smile for the camera.”

Richard flicked Henry’s phone to video and framed his lovers pretty face and bulging breasts, bisected up the middle by his own throbbing hard on. On his own mobile he eased up the depth and speed of the fuck machine. Henry’s perfect lips parted into a wide ‘O’ of bottom-boy lust at being speared up even harder. Helpless to resist an open target, Richard thrust forward and buried the dark red head of his dick in the wet pink hole, drawing a glug and panicked spluttering from the big man beneath him.

“Sorry. Sorry. I said you were in control...”

Henry just murmured a half-reply. He was too busy staring at the cock slit oozing precum centimetres from his lips. A trained performer, he regrouped and lifted a wide-eyed innocent gaze direct to the camera, and slowly licked up the sweet fluid with the tip of his pink tongue.

“Mmmm Daddy tastes so good.”

He grabbed his chest from either side and pressed it tight around Richard’s dick, massaging the huge shaft with the soft meat of his muscle tits. A little wary of taking the head in his mouth again right away, he flickered his tongue and lips over the swollen glans, teasing the thick foreskin with gentle licks and nips. Richard watched, rapt. On the phone screen and in real life, perhaps the most beautiful man in the world was worshipping his cock like a porn actress. He focused just enough to turn the machine up a notch.

“Spit on my pecs.”

Henry wanted more lube for his tit fuck. Obedient in his turn, Richard hoiked a great wodge of saliva onto the quivering tits, that Henry quickly massaged into his cleavage. Not enough for the huge breasts and dick they had between them. Richard reached a hand back and gathered a fistful of lube and pussy juice from the point where the churning dildo was splitting Henry’s ass in two. The man was so sloppy and wet down there right now it was hard to feel what was inside and out.

“Wait. Feed me daddy. I want to taste my cunt on your fingers.”

Christ! Where had this slut come from? The man had freaked out about skinny dipping a couple of hours ago.

He offered Henry his fingers to suckle on. The big man gobbled up his own cunt juice, spat it onto the pulsing cock head in front of his face and began to force his mouth down on it. In awe of the lewd, cock-hungry performance, Richard quickly slapped the rest of the mixture onto his dick. The numbing might stop him cumming too soon from the pure thrill of seeing Henry Cavill discover his true calling as a devoted dick worshipper. Richard thrust his hips forward slightly, encouraging the movie star to open up a little wider. Henry balked, but this time he was braver. He kept going, aware the camera was on him. He stretched his jaw to its utmost and got the big head settled in his mouth, massaging the sensitive underside with an eager tongue. 

But when Richard thrust forward again, guiding his cock into the top of Henry’s throat, he gagged badly, retching. Richard quickly pulled his cock back and Henry bubbled a small fountain of mucus over his own face. Richard went to clean his boy up but Henry stopped him. “Leave it. I want to look like a dirty whore for the camera. Now give me all of that dildo hard and fast in my pussy. I'm gonna be the best whore for you.”

Richard looked doubtful. With his legs wrapped round Henry’s torso he could already feel the deep, strong waves made by the fuck machine. The man just wanted to prove himself after gagging badly.

“Do it! I can take it. I want to cum from my pussy!”

Reluctantly, Richard pushed the depth up to 100%. In a moment, Henry would be taking the full length of his dick in his inexperienced ass. He kept his finger on the screen, waiting for the scream, the yell to stop, to slow down.

Nothing came. Nothing except the happy, sardonic, oh-so-slutty grin of Henry looking up at him, suddenly terribly cocky. The busty bottom submitted his guts to the machine willingly. The sharp, implacable strokes of the massive silicone cock swiftly rearranged his insides for Richard’s future pleasure. With just a couple of strokes he bottomed out and the dildo returned to a regular rhythm: a foot of thick plastic burying itself inside Henry’s swollen, voracious pussy each and every second.

Smug and self-satisfied, Henry returned his attention to Richard’s real dick. He could tell his slutty display had edged the stud close to shooting. Gazing lovingly into the camera he redoubled his efforts to massage the huge shaft between his cleavage and made out sloppily with the pulsing head, smearing precum all over his pretty face to mix with his own mucus and saliva.

“You like my juicy boy tits huh?” Henry pouted sweetly. He knew it would drive Richard crazy if he acted feminine.

“Maybe you want me to be a pretty girl? A hot muscle girl? With soft milky breasts and a loose, sloppy muscle cunt? I’ll can pump even more steroids in my breasts and ass for you. I’ll be your tit slut Daddy!”

Richard’s jaw clenched and his hips bucked uncontrollably driving his shaft between the bouncing pecs. Yes, he was close.

“I’ll do it for you.I’ll wear girl’s panties and squeeze my tits into bras for you. I’ll stretch my pussy out bigger than any woman. I just want your huge cock inside me. I want your hands inside me. I want you to fill me with your sperm.”

Richard locked eyes with Henry. He was on the edge of losing control. His lips curled in a snarl and he bared his teeth wolfishly. Henry squeezed his own tits hard, imagining those little sharp teeth biting down on his tender nipples.

“I’ll be your pregnant bitch,” he babbled, sunk deep in lust, “I’ll feed our babies milk from my fat udders. Just feed me your sperm stud. Pump it all over me. Oh fuck I’ll be your wife. Oh god I love you!”

Richard roared, dropping the phone, grabbing hard at Henry’s breasts and squeezing them violently round his shaft as he erupted. Eight, nine, ten, heavy shots of thick semen spattered Henry’s face and neck, filled his hungry, gaping mouth and coated his lolling tongue. The sudden assault on his chest released his own long, rolling anal orgasm. His vast muscular body trembled and he bucked his hips against the dildo desperate for more length to fill his cunt. For the second time that day he hit the edge of blacking out.

As he slowly slid down from his climax, Richard slipped off his torso and wrapped his sinuous limbs around Henry from behind, exhausted and already half asleep. Reaching for his phone, Henry opened his camera again, turning it to portrait mode. He examined his face and breasts, smeared with every fluid imaginable, flushed and spent and utterly satisfied. And over his shoulder, the vulpine, chiselled, face of his man, always a shade menacing even at rest. Henry smiled to himself softly as he watched their faces side by side on his phone.

He mouthed softly once more, ‘I love you’, then settled down to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has a rival, and a nasty surprise.

“Guten Morgen, Room Service!”, a strong German accent roused Henry from his morning doze. Shit, why didn’t his alarm wake him? It was already bright outside. Fuck! And he was naked, face smeared with cum, with that huge dildo hanging off the machine at the end of his bed.

“No. Nein! Busy! Sorry!” He yelped urgently, trying to find some clothes or something, anything to throw over the machine. Why were all the blankets on the floor?

He heard the key turn in the lock. Oh fuck! "No thank you! Please. Occupied!" He couldn’t be seen like this! He dived, naked, for the bathroom just as the door opened.

“Hallo?” A long pause. Christ, the man was looking at the dildo wasn’t he.“Errr, breakfast for Herr Car-fill?”

He hadn’t ordered breakfast had he? “Hi, yes, sorry. Yes, ummm, just leave it on the side, could you? Thank you!”, he called out from behind the bathroom door.

“Alles klar! OK.”

He heard the tray being set down and then a sudden bark of laughter. He would know that sound anywhere.

“Fuuuuuck you!” He groaned, opening the door to see Richard lying back on the bed grinning wolfishly. Henry jumped on his lover and attacked his hairy pecs with playful punches until Richard rolled him over and pinned him down, flushed and with his bare chest heaving provocatively.

“I’m sorry baby. But you’re just too cute when you’re embarrassed.” Richard smiled and chased Henry’s lips until he captured a kiss that turned into a passionate embrace. Henry lay back and willingly relaxed his big body, wrapping heavy legs around Richard’s narrow hips, drawing his man’s hardening cock achingly close to his exposed hole.

“Come on, we can’t do this all day. Well we _can_ , but we shouldn’t. Lets get you fed, you must be hungry after last night.”

Henry pouted in mock disappointment, but sat up and received the breakfast tray graciously. He hadn’t realised until Richard mentioned it but he was indeed starving.

"A hard night’s work deserves a Full English I thought, so I went down to the kitchen and coached the cook through it. We couldn’t get the bacon right but I hope the rest is…”

Richard’s apology petered out. Henry was already digging in to fried eggs on toast, mushrooms, tomatoes and sausages with a contented grin. Apparently the fry-up passed muster. Richard lay back and watched adoringly as his new man gobbled down breakfast, sipping a black coffee. Eventually Henry had polished off everything on his plate, took a big slurp of tea and lay back in the pillows with a happy sigh and a small burp.

“You demolished that pretty fast.”

Henry glanced at the fuck machine at the end of the bed and stroked his full stomach gingerly. “Sure. After taking that thing up here, fitting in breakfast is no big deal.”

“Hmmmm, let me take a look down there. I want to check you’re OK.” Richard gently spread Henry’s thighs as the big man wiggled obediently down the bed to display his ass.

“Hold your legs back… Good boy. Oh, you do look a little sore.”

Richard glanced round and spotted the butter on Henry’s tray. Taking a little on his fingers, he used it to lubricate the lips of Henry’s puffy anus. Henry watched his face, serious with concentration, and tried not to whimper. He was indeed sore and sensitive, and shocked at how open he still was, but at the same time exposing himself like this was making him horny.

“Richard, I feel like I’m at the gynaecologist… what’s going on down there?”

“Ha! Well Ms Cavill, everything seems to be in order.”

“That’s Mrs Bosworth to you Doctor.” Henry laughed at his own stupid joke.

Richard rolled his eyes. “Alright I’ll just check inside. Can you pout for me?” Henry focused on his hole. He wanted to obey and do well for Richard. Slowly, hesitantly, his pussy unfurled a little, opening up to show the vulnerable wetness inside.

“OK. Very good.”

With a grunt of satisfaction, Richard brought his lips to the tender folds that bloomed between Henry’s bulging glutes. They were slick and salty with butter and as his tongue teased the pink petals open he found clear, sweet fluid pooling, on the cusp of spilling out.

“Mmmmm. Stroke your nipples a little.” Richard slipped two fingers into the slit and scissored them gently apart. He watched attentively as Henry’s gentle teasing of his own mammaries increased the flow of juice, then plunged his tongue back inside the muscle ass to lick it up, savouring the taste of his lover. The hole gaped wider, the walls flaring open in erotic spasms then squeezing on his tongue almost pulling him deeper inside. For a moment, Richard thought Henry was about to squirt purely from the stimulation of his breasts and pussy.

“Richard. I need you inside me!”, Henry purred. “Please! Sir.” He reached down, trying to grab at Richard’s hard dick.

“Easy baby. You’ve got a big workout to get to today.”

“When, then? You can see I can take it!” Henry’s wail was almost comically petulant.

Richard stifled a smile. The sight of this movie star hunk spreadeagled on his back begging for cock was too delicious not to enjoy. “Tonight. You put on your new lingerie and I’ll breed this sweet cunt until you’re really Mrs Bosworth. That’s a promise.”

“Deal! I’ll go get my butt pumped up with Max, and then you can pump it full of babies this evening.”

Richard leaned forward between his legs and gave him a long, sweet kiss that had Henry mewling and writhing in romantic ecstasy.

“Now. I’m off to work. And you better get back in that bathroom and clean my cum off your face.”

“Yes Sir!”

“Oh and one other thing. You might need this.” Richard produced a tampon and tossed it to Henry.

“Super-size. Hmmm, very on brand. But I don’t think I’m ready for that quite yet.”

“Well, keep it around just in case huh? Better safe than sorry.” Richard jumped off the bed and headed out with a broad smile on his face.

All washed up, Henry headed out into the morning sunshine to go to the gym. Just as he was squeezing into the back seat of his car, he heard someone call his name.

“Hey Henry, what’s up?” His heart sank. He knew that accent.

He turned, and sure enough, there he was. A tight, bright smile of ridiculously white teeth; the 90s streaked-blonde hair and enough foundation and bronzer for a provincial drag queen. Kellan Lutz had just jumped out of another production BMW and was jogging over to him, dressed sloppily in a hoodie and sweats.

“Hey Bro! Haven’t seen you in what… five years or something?” The American’s grating charm was still as tacky as ever. 'Bro'? Honestly.

“Yes, quite a while. What brings you out here? Rural Germany not really your thing I’d have thought?” Henry attempted some polite curiosity.

As he recalled, Kellan was not reluctant to talk about himself. “You know this guy Richard Bosworth? British dude? Well he was supposed to audition me in Berlin yesterday but he just cancelled last minute. Something more important to do I guess. Fucking rude huh? Anyway turns out he’s staying in this hotel so the studio sent a car and here I am. Any idea where I can find him?”

Henry was momentarily non-plussed. Auditions? Richard? That was news to him. “Erm, yeah I know him. He’ll be inside. Just ask at reception. What’s the audition for?”

“Well y'know it’s kinda hush-hush but… alright, cos we’re old friends,” Kellan gave what was _possibly_ a conspiratorial wink and Henry wondered - not for the first time - how on earth this total airhead was still finding work, “He’s just been brought on to rewrite a new superhero franchise. Still early days, but I guess they want to get the talent pinned down early if you know what I mean?” Kellan winked again. Christ.

A superhero project? Richard hadn’t said a word about it to him. Wasn’t that kind of Henry’s thing? And now Kellan Fucking Lutz was being driven out to audition for it? Bloody hell. He’d have thought Richard had a little more artistic discernment than that. Sure OK, he wasn’t exactly Daniel Day Lewis himself, but Kellan _Actual_ Lutz?.

“Ummm.. good luck with the audition man. Maybe see you around later.” Henry ducked gratefully into the back seat of his car.

“Sure, Later man!” Kellan flashed another fake smile that didn't reach his eyes and turned to head inside. Henry couldn’t help but notice that even under his loose grey sweatpants, Lutz’s ass was big and bouncy. It looked as perky and fake as his personality. Damn. He knew he shouldn’t let the shallow, plastic American get his mood down. Time to get to the gym. He’d have his workout and injections and feel better soon.

As usual, exercise helped. Leg day demanded total focus. Of course Richard was right: after two sets of squats he almost farted lube into his workout shorts and had to excuse himself to run to the bathroom and shove the thick tampon up his tired hole. Still, worth it to have the memory of all that cum pumping out over his handsome face, even if the video on his phone cut out just before he got spunked on. Max pushed him extra hard that morning and Henry rose to the challenge, impressed by the huge pump in his own legs. Veins stood out on his quads and meaty hamstrings, and his glutes strained so hard at the thin fabric of his shorts he was worried they would split and reveal his baby blue thong with the tampon string hanging from his hole.

Back at the hotel for lunch, he covered up with a big sweater, but kept his tight shorts on. He was proud of his work and was hoping Richard would see him. The man might be dominant in bed, but it wouldn’t do him any harm to remember what a fine catch Henry was, or how hard he was working to fit his ideal for the role of Steerpike. He didn’t see Richard at lunch though. It wasn’t until he was heading off for costume fittings that he caught sight of the writer as he passed the glass doors of the Library.Richard sprawled on a leather sofa, flicking through a sheaf of scripts, legs akimbo. Henry noticed with a smirk that his big cock was fully visible through his tight jeans. Clearly neither man was shy about showing off their assets.

But then Kellan came into view, sitting uncomfortably close to Richard. The dumb blonde had changed out of his casual morning outfit. Tiny pink shorts in a soft jersey fabric barely covered the tops of his smooth, tanned thighs; but even worse, he wore a skin tight white v-neck t-shirt under which bulged the most outrageous pair of pendulous pec-tits Henry could imagine. They must be silicon implants surely, bouncing outrageously as Kellan laughed like an idiot at some comment or other Richard had made. Then he placed a hand casually on Richard’s thigh. And Richard didn’t move it. He just looked at Kellan slowly, appraisingly. Kellan smirked and slid his hand up closer to Richard’s crotch.

That fucking slut! And Richard just sat there enjoying himself. Henry felt suddenly sick in his gut. All those things he’d done last night to please him. And this is how much he cares? Sometimes he wished he wasn’t so damn _nice_. Should he go in and confront them now? But Kellan didn’t even know he was… what was he now anyway? Gay? Bisexual? Submissive?

“Ummm, Henry. Sorry wardrobe sent me to come find you. Are you OK to come to fittings now?” Another runner. They were like a fucking infestation in this hotel.

“Oh.. sure.” How long had he been stood there watching?

Too nice again. He couldn’t even say no to an assistant. Obediently he tripped off down the corridor to get his pants resized yet again.

Still, he was irritable and short tempered during the fitting. The one assistant who spoke good English complimented him on his legs, “Now we just have to keep up with you hey?”, but he could only think about Kellan’s hand on Richard’s leg. So close to the cock that Henry knew belonged to him. He had worked so hard for it! He had dreamed of it all week, and last night he had kissed and sucked and choked on it and loved every minute. And now that dumb-ass jock was trying to take his man? No. No more _niceness_. No more being the English gentleman damn it!

As soon as he had his freedom from wardrobe he headed straight for the Library. He didn’t know what he would do when got there. Should he kiss Richard in front of Kellan? Oh that would be so sweet. He was glad for today’s huge pump from the gym. He would look extra sexy and Richard would remember why he, Henry, was the perfect man for him.Of course, by the time he got there, the sofa was empty. He hurried into the main hall, then into reception. No sign of either of them. Then he spotted Sascha outside on the terrace. Richard must be out there with Kellan, maybe seeing him to his car. But when Henry went outside, there was no-one there. Just the lazy black dog and a space where Richard’s Land Rover should have been. Sascha roused himself from enjoying the late afternoon sun and trotted over to Henry, licking his hand in greeting.

“Hey Boy, where’s Richard?” Fucks sake man, Henry thought to himself, he isn’t Lassie. But… perhaps it was worth a try. “Richard!” He repeated. Sascha looked up at him with an expression strangely close to condescension, then turned and lopped off down the driveway. Henry had to hurry to keep up with the big hound. He knew immediately he should’ve changed out of his sweaty thong. It rubbed uncomfortably into the thick fold of his butt crack as he jogged, and at the same time the pressure on his hole was getting him aroused again.

After some minutes, Sascha veered off the road and down a trail leading into the woods. Dusk was just falling, but under the dense pine trees was a quiet, early twilight. Henry heard them before he saw them. The sound of hard fucking broke the eerie silence. Kellan squealing as Richard’s massive cock must be spearing him up. He crested a small rise just behind Sascha and saw the Land Rover pulled to the side of the track. A dim light was on in the back. He crept closer, knowing exactly what he would see, but having come this far, he couldn’t go back now. Quietly, hoping the darkness under the trees would cover him, he sidled up to the dusty rear window and put an eye to the glass.

Inside, the yellow light picked out Kellan on his back, legs spread, grabbing and squeezing his bulbous tits like some kind of cheap glamour model. They were larger, faker and tighter than Henry remembered from the library. He could imagine milk bursting from those nipples at any moment. Richard knelt between Kellan’s thick legs, buried to the hilt between the smooth muscles of the blonde actor’s ass. Maybe it was just the way the light was falling, but Henry almost imagined he could see a movement beneath the skin of Kellan’s taut stomach when Richard pushed all the way inside him.

As Richard’s strong, hairy legs ploughed his curving shaft in and out with merciless strokes, Henry could just see the battered lips of Kellan’s hole pulling on the cock, dragged out by its thickness. The deep, rhythmical fucking got Kellan squirming around, pouting and spewing dirty talk in a ridiculous breathy voice, “Breed my sloppy boy pussy, stud! Make me your blonde himbo bitch. Fuck your pretty whore’s cunt, daddy. Mmmmmmm I love daddy’s huge dick inside me.” His chatter was as fake-sexy as his body and face.

The moaning and posing seemed to piss Richard off too. He levered his tall body directly over Kellan’s bubble ass, almost bending the man in two, knees pinned back around his ears. He picked up speed and pounded down into the hungry hole with his feet braced against the side of the 4x4. His hands gripped Kellan’s arms, digging into the flesh, and he loomed over him with their faces inches apart.

“You really want to get that cunt ruined bitch? Even more than it already is? Then shut up, and open your dumb mouth.”

Kellan obeyed, and Richard hacked spit directly between his pretty lips. The blonde registered momentary bovine confusion, then stuck out his tongue for more, a glazed expression clouding his already mindless face. The act of self-debasement seemed to drive Richard crazy. He went wild, smashing his whole weight down into Kellan’s sloppy, ruined ass, speed-fucking a foot of cock into the guts of the pneumatic himbo. Kellan’s whole body was shaking as the big Brit slam fucked him. His thick hairless legs waved uselessly either side of Richard’s powerful back. Worst of all, his freakish silicon-filled tits were pushed up, bouncing against his chin, framing a gaping pink mouth full of too-white teeth that fell open in a long, wordless scream.

Henry almost felt sorry for him. He hated the plastic American bitch but the animal ferocity of Richard’s pounding was chilling. The man wasn’t fucking for pleasure, he was fucking to punish and dominate. Henry realised his panties were soaked in pussy juice. Unconsciously, one hand came up to massage his freshly-injected pecs. Fuck. Did he want to be Kellan in that moment? Did he want to feel Richard unleash all his strength inside him?

The fucking slowed a little. Richard seemed to feel he had used Kellan hard enough. Or maybe he was close to cumming? Henry felt his own approaching orgasm buzzing between his hole and his nipples. His cock was soft in his underwear but the feeling of the thong strap on his pussy lips and the sight of Richard's virile fucking was enough to have him arching his back and murmuring in voyeuristic pleasure.

“Damn bitch. Your hole is so loose, even _my_ cock hardly gets any friction.”

Kellan pouted in fake offence, “You should be grateful I’ve taken so many fists up there. Even you horse-hung Tops can breed Kellan’s juicy cunt no problem."

“Ha! I don’t reckon anyone would want to get a slut like you pregnant. Thank fuck you’re not _actually_ a girl.”

Kellan now looked actually pissed off. “Well better a slut than a frigid fat-arse like that computer geek ‘Superman’ back at the hotel. I bet you’d like to put your kids in him, but he’d be too repressed to even take a finger up the ass.”

Richard's lip curled. He lashed out. A hard, open-handed blow across Kellan’s face. The blonde’s head twisted and smacked against the cold metal of the Land Rover and fell back. His eyes, unfocused, seemed to stare straight into Henry’s and he started, but no, he wasn’t found out. The kid was unconscious.

With a growl, Richard gripped the limp body and jackhammered his hips mercilessly into the unresisting hole. In moments he was cumming, thrilling with the violence of the fuck, his head thrown back and yowling like a wild thing. Henry was caught between shock at Kellan’s horribly lolling head and the sheer power of Richard’s body as he pumped his load inside the rag doll body like it was some disposable fuck toy. With a low groan he failed to stifle, Henry felt his orgasm arriving. Twisting and plunging a hand down the back of his shorts, he inexpertly fondled his labia, rubbing them between his fingertips, mewling softly. He watched Richard withdraw his cock sharply from Kellan’s hole, the sudden emptiness seeming to rouse the bottom into groggy consciousness. Richard grabbed his blonde curls and pulled his unresisting mouth down to clean his own mess off the massive cock.

Henry, overcome, rammed two, now three, now four fingers inside himself as far as he could reach. His pussy juices erupted around his hand, spurting down his huge thighs as he fell to his knees behind the Land Rover. Lying in the dirt by the road he finally released, bitting down on his free hand to cover his moans as fluid drenched his shorts and his body was racked by waves of pleasure and deep, angry sobs. Jealous salty tears ran down his face.

Even before the last tremors of his orgasm died away, he was flooded with shame and fear. He had never been so lewd and disgusting. What if someone had seen? And Richard had betrayed him. This morning he was the future Mrs Bosworth, now he was breeding that horrid American whore. Any minute now the man would open the door and see him lying there, weak and pathetic and needy. And Kellan would laugh in his face with Richard's sperm warm inside his guts.

He pulled up his sodden shorts and fled through the forest, only vaguely aware of his direction. His legs felt thick and rubbery and uncertain. He had to get back to the safety of his room. And fuck, he had lost the tampon somewhere. Did it slip out when he started squirting? Stop! Calm. He had to calm down, pause for a second, check his location.He pulled his phone out of his shorts and was surprised to see message after message crowding the lock screen. Whatsapps and voice mails and missed calls from everyone imaginable: his agent, his PR, even his Parents. Had some major event happened in the last couple of hours? He wasn’t up for any big roles which would warrant such a fanfare. He opened WhatsApp first and clicked a link his agent had sent him:

“Huge iCloud Leak. For the Second Time, Celebrities Private Albums Exposed."

“Henry Cavill, ‘straight’ leading man - and former Superman - caught on film riding dildos in women’s lingerie; sucking huge cock. Who is his ‘Daddy’? The world wants to know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note: sorry, I'm gay and I have no idea how tampons work, so please let me know if I got that bit wrong and I'll update it.


End file.
